


El sabor de la justicia

by Just_a_pearl



Series: The recall [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canadian Pharah, F/F, Old crushes, POV Multiple, Pharah is a metalhead, Pharah is an engineer, Pharmercy is life, Some other ships, Trying to follow the canon, War is hell, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_pearl/pseuds/Just_a_pearl
Summary: De niña, Fareeha Amari deseaba pertenecer a Overwatch más que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora que la organización ha vuelto y Lena Oxton busca héroes, podrá cumplir su sueño.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> BUENO. Hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo fanfics.
> 
> Este es un trabajo a largo plazo. Iré subiendo capítulos según me apetezca. Probablemente lo traduzca al inglés en algún momento.

No era la primera vez que pisaba Egipto y probablemente no sería la última, pero tan pronto salió del transbordador y el calor insoportable de El Cairo la recibió con una bofetada, Lena deseó estar en cualquier otro lado. Hasta volverse a Gibraltar, que había dejado horas atrás en mitad del azote del asfixiante terral, parecía buena idea. ¡Era inglesa, por el amor de Dios! Su cuerpo estaba adaptado para soportar horas de frío y llovizna, no para sudar como un pollo bajo la cazadora de cuero. ¡Menudas ganas tenía de volver con Winston!  
   
Esperaba que Fareeha Amari tuviese aire acondicionado en su apartamento, al menos.  
   
Saltó a través del helipuerto y las calles de El Cairo. La gente se volvía para mirarla mientras revisaba sus pertenencias, como si temiera que aquel borrón azulado les hubiera desplumado al pasar. Ella se disculpaba en un inglés ahogado por el aire caliente y trataba de desacelerar, pero no tardaba en parpadear de nuevo en un intento de escapar del ardor del asfalto. Le daba la impresión de que la suela de las zapatillas se le fundiría si se quedaba mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.  
   
Aminoró sin remedio al toparse con una calle llena a reventar. Su reloj inteligente indicaba que la casa de Fareeha estaba al otro lado; lo único que tenía que hacer era cruzar a través de una riada de personas y autobuses que pretendían ocupar la carretera al mismo tiempo. El acelerador cronal ardía contra su cazadora. Lo había sobrecargado con tanto parpadeo continuo; necesitaba dejarlo descansar. Con un suspiro, se internó en la muchedumbre.  
   
Emergió al otro lado roja, sudorosa y agotada, y parpadeó un par de veces hasta hallar el portal del edificio que buscaba.  
   
—¡Aire acondicionado! —gritó tan pronto puso un pie en el interior. El portero ómnico le dirigió una mirada confusa y ella encogió los hombros—. ¡Perdón! Quiero decir… —Carraspeó y le miró por encima de las gafas de sol—. He venido a ver a una persona. Voy… al ascensor. Hasta luego.  
   
Parpadeó al interior de la cabina y pulsó el botón repetidamente hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Suspiró, se secó la frente empapada con la manga y se recolocó el pelo ante el espejo del ascensor. Tenía un aspecto guay, ¿pero tan guay como el de un agente de Overwatch? Hacía tantos años que no lo era de manera activa que temía haberse olvidado de serlo. ¡Y venía a buscar a Fareeha Amari, nada menos! Ella, mejor que nadie, sabría cómo eran los agentes de Overwatch de verdad.  
   
—Bueno, tampoco es que puedas hacer nada al respecto —se dijo al escuchar el timbre del ascensor.  
   
Dio gracias porque todo el edificio contase con sistema de aire acondicionado. En lugar de saltar frente a la puerta de Fareeha, anduvo hasta ella a la espera de que su temperatura corporal se normalizara y llamó a la puerta.  
   
Al otro lado, alguien habló en árabe rápido usando todas esas consonantes que su lengua británica no encontraba pronunciables La puerta se abrió y la lluvia de palabras cayó sobre ella sin avisar. Fareeha Amari, a mitad de una frase, la miró de hito en hito. Su boca se cerró en una línea dura después de soltar un suspiro, quizá decepcionada.  
   
—Hola, qué tal —dijo Lena con una risita nerviosa—. Tú eres… Vamos, tienes que ser Fareeha. —Le tendió la mano—. Lena. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Te importa si paso? ¿Estás liada?  
   
En el rostro de Fareeha se intuía cómo sus engranajes cerebrales cambiaban del árabe al inglés en un intento de entender la ráfaga de preguntas de Lena. Sacudió levemente la cabeza al tiempo que se apoyaba en el pomo de la puerta.  
   
—Disculpa. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?  
   
—Lena Oxton —respondió, y se quitó las gafas de sol con ademán teatral—. Tracer. Overwatch. ¿Te suena algo? ¿Mi cara?  
   
Fareeha alzó las cejas.  
   
—¡Tracer! Sí, claro que sí. Perdona. —Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar—. Pensaba que eras otra persona.  
   
La casa de Fareeha estaba fresquita y ordenada. El escueto recibidor estaba conectado con el salón y el pasillo. De las paredes, de un suave tono amarillo, colgaban pósters de películas enmarcados como si fueran obras de arte. Lena los ojeó mientras Fareeha la conducía a la sala principal. Podía haber sido la suya: un sofá, una mesa con sillas, una lámpara, cortinas verdes y una gran pantalla. Cerca de la puerta había una estantería extrañamente desequilibrada: había baldas abarrotadas de libros y otras vacías por completo. Algunos lomos estaban en árabe, pero había un par en francés y unos cuantos en inglés. Libros de ingeniería, observó en un rápido vistazo. Sobre el sofá había una alcayata solitaria donde quizá no hacía mucho había colgado algún cuadro.  
   
Fareeha, de pie, parecía tan incómoda como aquella pared vacía. Era una cabeza más alta que ella —lo que, por otro lado, tampoco tenía tanto mérito— y quizá medio cuerpo más ancha. La camiseta negra le colgaba de los hombros casi sin afirmar el pecho; debía de llevar un sujetador deportivo, lo que encajaba con los biceps que asomaban bajo las mangas. Morena, de piel marrón broncíneo y ojos almendrados y oscuros. Era guapa al estilo anuncio de las fuerzas armadas: nada de guapa estilo Hollywood o guapa estilo modelo de alta costura. Era guapa tipo “deja que te cargue al hombro mientras escapamos de este edificio en llamas” y “puedo darle un puñetazo al villano y sujetarte mientras te desmayas en el mismo movimiento”.  
   
Lena anotó esto último por si, una vez saltase la liebre sobre la reactivación de Overwatch, no acababan todos en la cárcel y necesitaban hacer alguna promoción.  
   
—Bueno… —dijo mientras se colgaba las gafas de sol del cuello de la cazadora—. Tengo grandes noticias y, por cierto, bonita casa.  
   
Fareeha levantó una ceja.  
   
—Hum. Sí.  
   
—Vale, escucha: Overwatch ha vuelto. —No pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme al decir en alto aquellas palabras—. De momento no lo sabe nadie. Bueno, casi nadie. Los antiguos agentes sí que lo saben, porque Winston los hizo llamar. No todo el mundo ha respondido; algunos porque no están localizables, otros porque no quieren estarlo y otros porque… bueno, porque han muerto. —Puso los brazos en jarras y empezó a hablar muy deprisa—. La cosa es que estamos un poco cortos de personal, sobre todo ahora que es un secreto. Winston y yo estuvimos dándole al coco sobre a quién podíamos invitar. Supongo que ahora somos algo así como los líderes, aunque supongo que Rein y Torb dirían algo muy distinto. Lo que te digo: estuvimos pensando en qué personas querrían unirse a nuestro grupo y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Tu nombre fue de los primeros en salir! El primero, de hecho. Winston tiene tu ficha y ¡no veas! Eres algo así como la agente de Overwatch perfecta. Conocí a tu madre, ¿sabes? Nada demasiado cercano; yo no era más que una novata y ella imponía mogollón, pero te juro que me tenía alucinada. ¡El que tengas la mitad de sus genes ya es una pasada, pero has estudiado ingeniería, has estado en el ejército, has trabajado en la seguridad privada, —se quedaba sin aire. Había que acordarse de respirar, Lena—, sabes artes marciales, por lo menos tres idiomas, sabes usar ese traje volador flipante y además conoces a gran parte del equipo! ¡Eres la leche! Winston y yo te necesitamos. Bueno, Overwatch te necesita. —Volvió a quedarse sin aire—. ¡El mundo… te necesita! El mundo necesita héroes, Fareeha.  
   
Se calló, por fin. La otra mujer la miraba con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Sabía que a veces abrumaba a la gente, sobre todo cuando se ponía a parlotear como si hablase consigo misma, así que esperó a que Fareeha rompiese el silencio.  
   
—Eh… ¿Overwatch?  
   
—Vimos tu ficha de inscripción —dijo Lena mientras asentía—. Intentaste unirte poco antes de que nos desbandáramos, ¿no? Perdona por eso. Tiene que haber sido un chasco.  
   
Fareeha se sentó en el sofá como si no controlase correctamente sus extremidades.  
   
—Sí, lo fue. —Hey, ¿dónde estaba su alegría? Lena había esperado el mismo grito de júbilo que ella había soltado al recibir la llamada de Winston. Había zumbado por toda la habitación como una ardilla feliz mientras Emily la perseguía en un intento de comprender a qué venía el alboroto. Fareeha parecía… triste. Bueno, quizá triste no fuese la palabra. Parecía más bien dolida—. He estado ocupada con otras cosas durante los últimos cuatro años.  
   
—¡Pero esas cosas no son Overwatch! Seguro que Helix Securities es un sitio guay, pero no tan guay.  
   
La mujer egipcia se masajeó la cabeza con las manos.  
   
—Escucha, este no es mi mejor momento. Hoy no es… Ahora mismo… —Suspiró—. Overwatch siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero me he acostumbrado a que no sea una posibilidad. Han pasado cosas y no me siento…  
   
Alguien llamó a la puerta. Lena se tensó. ¡Talon! No llevaba encima las armas, y aunque confiaba en su propia capacidad para escapar de los problemas, no quería dejarlos en manos de Fareeha.  
   
—¡Espera!  
   
Fareeha abrió la puerta y dijo algo en árabe. Otra mujer de rasgos egipcios pasó al interior y miró a Lena con desconfianza desde el recibidor. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, y los ojos muy verdes. No parecía una agente de Talon, pero Lena no pensaba relajarse demasiado.  
  
—Disculpa —murmuró Fareeha antes de seguir a la mujer a las habitaciones.  
   
Lena se mordisqueó una uña y curioseó por el salón. Reconoció a Ana Amari en una de las fotografías. Debía de rondar los cuarenta y cinco. A su lado, orgullosa y radiante, Fareeha posaba con el uniforme de graduación del instituto. Otra de las fotografías mostraba a un hombre de unos sesenta, de pelo cano y nariz aguileña, al que Lena no había visto en su vida. Lo que sí reconoció fue el hangar del Observatorio: Gibraltar, donde una Fareeha de ocho años posaba en la pasarela del transbordador con una mueca pícara.  
   
Le llegó parte de una discusión en árabe desde el otro lado de la casa. Lena frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia la puerta como si escucharlo mejor le hubiese ayudado a entenderlo. Se recolocó en cuanto la mujer desconocida apareció desde una de las habitaciones con una bolsa cargada de cosas en cada mano. Al llegar a la puerta de la calle, bufó en inglés un “¿Puedes?” que Lena se apresuró a complacer. La vio alejarse hacia el ascensor y cerró justo cuando Fareeha se le acercaba.  
   
—Perdona por eso —murmuró, visiblemente afectada—. Saima se está mudando.  
   
—¿Una compañera de piso difícil?  
   
—Mi ex.  
   
El vello de la nuca se le tensó.  
   
—Parece que es verdad que he venido en mal momento —dijo con sonrojo—. Lo siento. Pero… Oye, ¿por qué no intentas tomártelo por el lado bueno? Piensa en todo lo que va a cambiar si te unes a Overwatch. Te aseguro que no te va a quedar tiempo para estar triste. Entre el viaje, la adaptación, los entrenamientos, las misiones…  
   
Fareeha frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.  
   
—Mira, te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí para contarme todo esto, pero no puedo ayudarte.  
   
—¿Qué? —Lena dejó caer los hombros antes de tensarse de pies a cabeza—. ¡Te necesitamos!  
   
—Tengo un compromiso con Helix Securities. Ahora soy capitana.  
   
—¡Pero no es Overwatch! ¡Overwatch es tu sueño!  
   
—No quiero parecer maleducada, pero me gustaría estar sola —Fareeha bajó la cabeza y señaló a la puerta con un gesto vago—. Así que, si no te importa…  
   
Lena se mordió el labio. El acelerador cronal vibraba contra su pecho; si no lo cargaba en una o dos horas, empezaría a parpadear descontroladamente. Lena sabía que podía convencer a Fareeha si le daba la tabarra durante el tiempo suficiente, pero en su situación emocional actual quizá le llevase días.  
   
—Voy a quedarme en Egipto un poco más —dijo, o más bien lo amenazó con un dedo en alto—. ¡Volveremos a vernos!  
   
Fareeha ni respondió ni la miró. Tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta, a donde aún señalaba. Era de las cabezotas. Bien. Le gustaban los retos.


	2. Dos

Bueno, pues ya era oficial. Saima se había ido. 

Se había llevado toda su ropa, todos sus libros, sus cuadros, sus fotos, sus artilugios de cocina y hasta su almohada. Fareeha tenía una almohada doble que debía de haber sido suficiente para ambas, pero a Saima no le bastaba con ella; decía que era demasiado dura para su cabeza y que prefería traerse la suya. Entre las dos almohadas quedaba un hueco, y cada vez que se acostaban abrazadas, a Fareeha se le encajaba la cabeza en él. Había terminado por ser tan incómodo que había dejado de hacerlo al mes de que se mudara. Se había acostumbrado a dormir hecha un ovillo mientras le daba la espalda, pero Saima nunca se volvía hacia ella. No le gustaba ser la cucharita grande.

Había tenido dos semanas para hacerse a la idea de que aquello estaba acabando. Desde que Saima le había anunciado que iba a dejarla, iba y venía para llevarse las cosas que había traído. Los días en los que trabajaba, Fareeha cumplía con sus tareas con pulcritud y precisión. En sus días libres, se dejaba caer en el sofá y lloraba hasta que le dolía el pecho. La casa se iba quedando vacía y sus sollozos reverberaban más cada vez, pero cuando cruzaba la puerta para ir a trabajar o al supermercado, volvía a ponerse la máscara de Fareeha profesional y nadie notaba nada. Había pensado que tan pronto como Saima cruzase la puerta por última vez, las paredes se le caerían encima y ni toda su entereza podría sostenerla, pero se equivocaba.

Lo que sentía era… complejo. Y el hecho de que Overwatch hubiese llamado a su puerta no ayudaba en nada.

La Fareeha de veinticinco años habría explotado de felicidad si Jack Morrison se hubiese personado en su casa para decirle que era la agente de Overwatch perfecta. Jack nunca lo hubiese hecho; sabía que su madre se lo había prohibido y que su influencia en la organización era suficiente para apartarla de cualquier proceso de reclutamiento. Solo después de su muerte se había atrevido a rellenar uno de los formularios, con la esperanza de que nadie temiera aún la ira de una mujer enterrada. Antes de que pudieran confirmarle la entrada, el acta de Petras se había abatido sobre la organización para desbandarla y habían acabado con su sueño para siempre.

¿Y qué podía hacer con un sueño muerto, salvo enterrarlo? Fareeha siguió adelante, igual que había hecho cuando le llegó la noticia de la muerte de su madre y como haría ahora que Saima la había dejado. Pero, como Ana Amari, Overwatch se resistía a terminar del todo.  
Fareeha sacó una caja de su mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama para abrirla. Posó el pulgar sobre el lector de huellas dactilares y escuchó el crujido del mecanismo interno al desbloquearse. Ahora que Saima ya no vivía allí, podía revisar su contenido sin temer que alguien la descubriera. Por primera vez en un año, Fareeha volcó la caja sobre la cama y repasó con calma cada elemento.

Apartó sus antiguos pendientes y baratijas de metal con un tintineo. Los había usado por última vez a los veinte años y desde entonces había terminado por despreciarlos. Lo único que aún usaba eran los coleteros de metal. Había empezado a usarlos siendo una niña y la hacían sentir conectada a sus raíces, igual que el tatuaje bajo el ojo derecho.

Ordenó el taco de polaroid y miró una tras otra. Eran fotos muy antiguas, de antes de que ella naciera. Su padre se las había dado cuando dejó Canadá para alistarse en el ejército egipcio; eran fotografías de cuando él y su madre habían sido novios, antes de la primera Crisis Ómnica. Resultaba extraño verlos juntos y felices dado que se habían separado poco después de que ella naciera. Aunque se llevaran bien y no tuvieran problema en reunirse para tratar sobre Fareeha, la idea de que en alguna ocasión se hubiesen amado le era alienígena. Pero había pasado, porque ella existía y estaba registrado en aquellas fotografías.

Lo siguiente que examinó fue un sobre con su nombre. Del interior extrajo una carta manuscrita en la letra de su madre. Cuando, años atrás, había recogido el sobre del buzón, la carta se le había caído de las manos mientras la ojeaba en el ascensor. Había estado tan alterada que un vecino había pulsado el botón desde el portal y Fareeha había vuelto a hacer el viaje de abajo a arriba sin apenas darse cuenta, con el papel arrugado entre los dedos. Llevaba un mes llorando a su madre y de pronto descubría que no estaba muerta.

Había leído aquellas palabras tantas veces que se las había aprendido de memoria, pero lo hizo otra vez. Posar los ojos sobre el papel le recordaba que la idea de que su madre siguiera viva no había surgido de su mente en un intento de reconciliarse con la imposibilidad de superar la brecha en su relación. Cuando leía la carta, escuchaba su voz como si le susurrase al oído. En ella había explicaciones y quizá, escondida, una súplica de perdón. Su madre había odiado la posibilidad de que Fareeha luchase, pero el impulso de hacerlo corría en sus venas hasta tal punto que prefería continuar haciéndolo a escondidas en lugar de retirarse con honores, como harían otras veteranas. «Y si tú haces esto, mamá, ¿qué debería hacer yo?».

Fareeha llevaba dos semanas sin ver nada que no fuesen dibujos animados o vídeos musicales, pero recordaba lo que aparecía en las noticias cuando aún tenía fuerzas para ver la televisión de los adultos. Terrorismo, un nuevo levantamiento ómnico, tensiones políticas que desembocarían en una nueva guerra, IAs rebeldes… La Fareeha a la que había criado Ana Amari sabía que tenía que seguir los pasos de su madre y dar lo mejor de sí para proteger a los inocentes, pero la Fareeha que había tratado de hacerlo una y otra vez solo para encontrarse con prohibiciones y barreras no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. La Fareeha a la que acababan de abandonar no tenía fuerzas.

Además, lo de que tenía un compromiso con Helix no era ninguna mentira. «Ya hago suficiente con ellos», pensó. «No es como si estuviera dándole la espalda al mundo del todo».

Guardó todo en la caja y la escondió de nuevo en el cajón. El helado de vainilla con nueces la llamaba a gritos desde el congelador.

 

***

El calor. El calor era mil veces peor que la frustración. Había maneras de lidiar con la frustración y Lena era especialista en sofocar su origen, pero el calor la perseguía allá donde fuera, sin remisión. Podía huir de él en la habitación del hotel y en el centro comercial en el que pasó la tarde para darle tiempo a Fareeha de recomponerse tras el encuentro con su ex, pero tan pronto ponía un pie en la calle, el calor se abatía sobre ella como una tonelada de roca volcánica recién escupida desde las entrañas de la Tierra. Se había echado crema de alta protección para no quemarse, pero el sol egipcio parecía capaz de llevarla a ebullición sobre su piel. Prefería no comprobar si sus temores eran ciertos.

Lena llamó a la puerta de Fareeha después del atardecer, a una hora que, esperaba, no fuese demasiado tardía para los estándares locales. Por la mirada de Fareeha, la habría molestado igual apareciendo por allí a las doce del mediodía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, confusa.

—Te he dicho que no iba a marcharme todavía. —Lena sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No estoy de humor, y menos si es para volver a hablar sobre lo de esta mañana.

La chica levantó una mano como si jurase solemnemente ante un tribunal.

—¡Solo quiero cenar, de verdad! Si me llevas a un restaurante bueno y no muy caro, te invito. Lo archivaré en el apartado de dietas, pero no se lo digas a nadie. —Fareeha giró la cabeza para mirarla de reojo, la mandíbula ligeramente desalineada. Lena se mordió el labio y trató de parecer tan inocente como era capaz—. He venido desde Gibraltar hasta aquí. Aunque al final no te vuelvas conmigo, dame al menos algo que contarle a Winston. Que sepa que lo he intentado.

Fareeha suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pasa. Me cambio de ropa y salimos.

—¡Bien!

—Pero solo a cenar. Nada de cervezas ni copas. No estoy de humor. Va en serio.

Pero Lena ya había parpadeado hasta el interior de la vivienda y se había sentado en el sofá para esperarla. Fareeha no tardó mucho en cambiarse el pantalón de chándal y la camiseta negra por una roja de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos con sandalias de tiras hasta media pantorilla. No era su tipo (a ella le gustaban gráciles y esbeltas, y preferiblemente de su altura o un poco más bajas), pero no pudo evitar un leve destello de curiosidad mientras bajaban juntas en el ascensor. 

Fareeha no tenía intención de alargar demasiado la velada: el restaurante al que la llevó estaba a dos calles de distancia y un rápido vistazo a los carteles exteriores le permitió saber que el precio no sería un problema. Más relajada, se sentó en una de las mesas exteriores, bajo los aspersores que refrescaban el aire cada poco tiempo y convertían el ambiente en respirable. La carta estaba en inglés, francés y árabe, pero como no le apetecía escoger entre todos aquellos platos y se sentía valiente, le dijo a Fareeha que le recomendase el que creyera que iba a gustarle más. La egipcia pidió kushari para las dos y se recostó mientras el camarero le servía agua. Lena había optado por una cerveza. Fareeha no había dicho nada sobre que ella no pudiera beber.

—Bueno —dijo una vez el camarero desapareció de la vista—, ¿no tienes curiosidad, cielo?

Fareeha arrugó el gesto.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre… ya sabes, la organización. Tus amigos.

La expresión de Fareeha se relajó y hasta se recostó en la silla mientras una nube de agua en aspersión flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Reinhardt y Torbjörn han vuelto, ¿no? O eso me ha parecido entender esta mañana.

Lena asintió con energía.

—Pensaba que Torb estaría liadísimo con su familia y que lo último que querría sería volver al grupo. Rein es otra cosa; desde que desbandamos la organización no ha dejado de mandarnos fotos, noticias y mensajes sobre lo último que ha estado pasando en el mundo. Creo que, si Winston no llega a hacer la llamada, habría terminado por hacerla él.

Fareeha suspiró.

—Reinhardt es demasiado mayor para luchar.

Ella soltó una risotada.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Todavía puede levantar ese martillo como si fuese un palillo de dientes! Se debe de haber pasado estos años matándose en el gimnasio. ¡Creo que hasta es más rápido que antes! —Fareeha sonrió por primera vez desde que la conocía. Tenía la misma sonrisa que Jack Morrison en uno de los panfletos de la Primera Crisis Ómnica. Era la sonrisa de una soldado. La sonrisa de una heroína. «Tengo que llevarte conmigo cueste lo que cueste, Fareeha. ¡Overwatch te necesita!»—. Ah, también está la doctora Ziegler. Ella tampoco tardó nada en aceptar.

—¿Angela? —Fareeha volvió a sonreír tras un segundo de duda—. Éramos amigas. Bueno, tan amigas como pueden serlo una cría de trece años y una de dieciocho. Solía sentarme en el laboratorio para verla trabajar y a veces hasta contestaba a mis preguntas.

Lena alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando llegó a Overwatch, era una de las estudiantes del doctor Pritchenko. Fue la única que pudo seguirle el ritmo y solo porque estudiaba a todas horas. Estoy segura de que yo le resultaba muy molesta, siempre pegada a sus talones, pero de vez en cuando aceptaba ver una película conmigo. —La sonrisa de Fareeha había adoptado una tonalidad cálida que Lena no habría esperado ver tan pronto—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? Apenas me acuerdo.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Lena. El camarero trajo su comida y ella esperó hasta que se fuera para seguir rememorando—. La primera misión oficial que me encargaron como agente de Overwatch fue la Rebelión de Londres. Angela fue ultra-amable; no me quitó ojo de encima, se aseguró de que la moral estuviera bien alta y me salvó la vida tres veces en una hora. Terminó por suplicarme que no me alejase demasiado del grupo. Se ocupó de que volviera de una pieza, pero acabó más quemada que Australia. —Rio al recordar sus “broncas”. Cualquier otro habría puesto el grito en el cielo o habría dejado que su temeridad le diera un buen susto, pero Angela era paciente. Se metió una cucharada de kushari y siguió hablando antes de terminar de masticarla—. Me pillé de ella _fuerte_ , la verdad. —Rio y tragó—. Hasta le tiré los tejos por si caía algo, pero me rechazó con mucha suavidad. Fue así de maja.

Fareeha asintió en silencio y empezó a comer. Lena dio un trago a su cerveza y levantó una mano.

—Pero de eso hace ya siete años y yo me he hecho mayor. No creas que sigo detrás de ella. —Dejó escapar una risita y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la cazadora. Desbloqueó con el pulgar sin dejar de comer y buscó fotos de Emily en la galería. Decidió que le enseñaría el selfie que se habían sacado en el Nuevo Hyde Park la semana anterior a la llamada—. Esta es mi novia, Emily. 

Fareeha echó un rápido vistazo y asintió. No parecía muy interesada, pero Lena le enseñó toda la serie, hasta llegar a la de la playa. Después de la playa venían fotos que suponía que Fareeha no querría ver… y que a Emily cabrearía que fuese enseñando por ahí.

—Lo peor de que me hayan vuelto a llamar de Overwatch es tener que pasar semanas fuera de casa. Vivimos juntas en Londres, ¿sabes? Hace ya un par de años, aunque juntas llevamos uno más. Es súper guay. Deberías conocerla algún día; Winston dice que no deberíamos involucrar a nuestras familias con la organización mientras no sepamos cómo están las cosas, pero me muero por darle una vuelta por el Observatorio: Gibraltar y enseñarle los acantilados. ¿Te acuerdas de los acantilados? El atardecer es la leche desde allí. A ella le gustan esas cosas.

—Me acuerdo de los acantilados.

—Podrías aprovechar y llevarte algún día también a tu novia.

—Para eso tendría que tener una novia.

El gesto de la egipcia se endureció. Se había emocionado tanto hablando de Emily que no se había acordado de que Fareeha acababa de sufrir un… desafecto. Era uno de esos momentos en los que echaba de menos poder rebobinar el tiempo no solo para sí misma, sino para el mundo entero.  
—Hum. Ya. Sí, eso tiene sentido. —Lena dio un trago a la cerveza. Los aspersores volvieron a ponerse en funcionamiento—. Si quieres mi opinión, y probablemente te importe un comino, una tía como tú no puede tardar mucho en volver a encontrar a alguien. Con esos hombros y esa sonrisa, y créeme que no te estoy tirando los tejos, te van a llover las mujeres del cielo.

—Je.

Había conseguido que Fareeha relajase el gesto y que sus labios se curvasen ligeramente hacia arriba, lo que Lena consideró una victoria en toda regla. Subió un pie a la silla antes de recordar que era de mala educación y bajarlo de nuevo. 

—¿Qué pasó con tu ex? Si se puede preguntar…

Fareeha ladeó la cabeza. Lena se temió un bufido, pero en su lugar escuchó un murmullo triste.

—No estoy muy segura. Todo iba… bien. Luego ya no. Hace unas semanas, Saima me dijo que ya no estaba enamorada de mí y que iba a dejarme. —Encogió un hombro y chascó la lengua—. No había mucho más que hablar. La decisión estaba tomada.

—Mierda. Suena horrible.

Se imaginó cómo sería que Emily le dijera lo mismo un día y se le encogieron las tripas, aunque enseguida se recordó que no ocurriría. Llevaban años juntas. ¡Hasta había empezado a imaginarse cómo sería envejecer a su lado!

Fareeha sacudió la cabeza.

—Duele, pero se me pasará. —Por supuesto que decía eso. Era del tipo estoico que aguantaba carros y carretas sin decir ni pío. Se preguntó su tendría amigos con quien hablar de aquello, alguien que le frotase la espalda cuando se sintiera especialmente mal. Lena quiso tener la confianza suficiente para levantarse y darle un abrazo: estaba claro que lo necesitaba—. Ahora entiendes por qué no estoy de buen humor, ¿no? Por qué no puedo tomar una decisión tan importante así, sin más.

Lena asintió con energía.

—¡Claro, cielo!

—No es la primera vez que rompen conmigo. Sé que llegará un momento en que ya no me importará tanto como antes. —Fareeha suspiró—. Es solo que… ¿Cómo se deja de querer a alguien así, sin más? ¿Es un interruptor que se enciende y se apaga a voluntad? Creo que nunca he dejado de querer a nadie. Si al menos pudiera entender qué es lo que he hecho o cómo… —La egipcia levantó la vista del plato y se sonrojó levemente—. Perdona. No quería monopolizar la conversación, ni nada de eso. No debería…

—¡Tonterías! —Se inclinó hacia delante y buscó sus ojos para hablarle con toda la sinceridad y seguridad que podía—. Mira, tal vez no nos conozcamos demasiado, pero odio ver sufrir a la gente que me cae bien. Y tú… bueno, me caes bien. Además, eres la hija de la Capitana Amari. Ella me protegió más de una vez. Es justo que yo te eche una mano, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí.

Durante el resto de la cena, procuró hablarle sobre el equipo y los viejos tiempos, el estado del Observatorio, la doctora Ziegler, los planes de Winston, el ataque reciente a Gibraltar y lo mucho que necesitaban agentes competentes para salir adelante. Si Fareeha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no dio muestra de ello. Dejó que Lena alimentase su nostalgia y hasta volvió a sonreír alguna vez, y anduvo relajada a su lado mientras regresaban a su hotel. Fareeha se había ofrecido a acompañarla dado que se hospedaba más lejos y Lena no iba a dejar pasar la posibilidad de seguir convenciéndola.

Siguió parloteando sin parar, demasiado concentrada en el efecto que causaban sus palabras en Fareeha, hasta que ésta tiró de su codo y chistó para que se callara. Estaban a solo un par de manzanas de su hotel. A aquella hora, el tráfico había disminuido considerablemente y el iluminado callejero era muy mejorable. En una de las calles perpendiculares, a la salida de un bar, tres tipos estaban molestando a alguien. Lena no necesitaba entender el idioma para captar el tono de los insultos.

—Eh, ¿qué está…? —Antes de que Lena terminase la frase, Fareeha ya había echado a andar hacia el grupo de acosadores.

Parpadeó detrás de ella. Los acosadores eran dos hombres y una mujer, y los acosados un joven y un ómnico. El humano se interponía entre el robot y los agresores, que gruñían como hienas a la espera del momento oportuno para saltar sobre ellos. Lena había visto escenas como esas demasiadas veces. La ira hirvió en su garganta. Odiaba a los abusones.

Fareeha les gritó algo en árabe y los tres se giraron hacia ella de inmediato. Lena parpadeó para colocarse a sus espaldas. Se volvió hacia el chico y el ómnico y les hizo gestos para que se marcharan por el lado opuesto.

—¡Marchaos! Nosotras nos ocupamos de esto.

Y justo entonces empezaron los golpes. Uno de los hombres había agarrado a Fareeha del brazo y había tratado de zarandearla; ella le retorció la muñeca hasta que lo obligó a arrodillarse mientras chillaba de dolor. Mientras el humano y el ómnico huían por la otra salida de la calle, la abusona se lanzó a puñetazos contra Fareeha para que soltase a su amigo. Lena parpadeó y se interpuso entre el tercer tipo y Fareeha. Su aparición lo sorprendió, pero no tanto como el golpe en la garganta. Soltó un gorgojeo ahogado mientras se sujetaba el cuello y Lena enredó su pierna en la suya para tirarlo al suelo.

Detrás de ella, Fareeha se cubría con los puños para evitar la lluvia de golpes de su contrincante. Se movía como había que moverse, ágil y concentrada, a la espera de una apertura en su defensa que le permitiera acabar la pelea sin gastar más energía de la necesaria. El tipo al que había retorcido la muñeca trató de levantarse; Lena se teletransportó a su lado y le clavó la rodilla en la espalda.

—¡Quédate en el suelo, cielo!

Fareeha dio con la espalda en la pared. La mujer la sujetó de las manos y forcejeó con ella, lo que Fareeha aprovechó para aturdirla con un cabezazo y lanzarla contra la pared. La agresora cayó como un fardo y se hizo un ovillo, gimoteando mientras se sujetaba la cabeza dolorida.

—Vámonos —dijo Fareeha, y echó a correr hacia el hotel.

Lena no pudo hacer otra cosa que parpadear tras ella mientras reía.


	3. Tres

Lena la había obligado a subir a su habitación del hotel y no había admitido excusas. Había sacado hielo de la nevera del minibar, lo había envuelto en una toalla de manos con el nombre del hotel bordado en azul y le había dicho que se lo pusiera en la mejilla derecha. Fareeha, aún temblando por la adrenalina, no entendió por qué hasta que se miró en uno de los espejos que decoraban la habitación. Donde la mujer le había arreado un puñetazo ahora tenía un bulto rojo que al día siguiente estaría morado. Esperaba que la inflamación disminuyera para el viernes; a sus jefes no les gustaría saber que se metía en peleas callejeras. No se había imaginado que tuviera tan buen derechazo, pero tampoco había pensado que fueran a enfrentarse a ella cuando les había gritado para que parasen. Esperaba que huyeran como las ratas cobardes que eran.

«Hasta las ratas dan problemas cuando son muchas», pensó mientras observaba cómo Lena se quitaba el artilugio que llevaba en el pecho y lo colocaba en una base conectada a un enchufe. Había visto un especial de Overwatch por televisión en el que la chica explicaba su condición con mucha alegría. Ni siquiera al contar lo horrible que había sido estar perdida en el tiempo había perdido el brillo en los ojos. Y ahora, después de su encuentro triunfal, estaba pletórica.

—¿Lo has visto, cielo? ¡Tienes que salir ahí fuera y marcar una diferencia! ¡Has nacido para eso!

—Hum. No estoy tan segura.

—¿Pero cómo que no estás segura? ¡Parecías una heroína de la tele! Si no llego a estar contigo, me habría cagado pensando que podías venir a repartirme también a mí. —Mientras Fareeha descansaba en una de las sillas junto a la ventana, Lena daba vueltas de un lado para otro mientras hablaba más alto de lo que debería a esa hora—. ¡Ha sido una pasada! Si te hubieras grabado y nos lo hubieras enviado como prueba para alistarte, te habríamos escogido aunque no te conociéramos de nada. ¡No me digas que no estás segura! Y, por cierto, ¿qué les estaban diciendo? ¿De qué iba la cosa?

—Vieron al chaval abrazar al ómnico. No hace falta mucho para que un robofóbico encuentre motivos para molestar a los demás.

—¡Dímelo a mí! En Londres se ve demasiado. —La voz de Lena se llenó de tristeza y detuvo su paseo para sentarse en la cama, visiblemente afectada—. Ni siquiera Tekhartha Mondatta ha conseguido que cesen del todo las agresiones a ómnicos y simpatizantes… Si hubiera una manera de hacerle entender a la gente que la guerra ya ha terminado y que solo podremos superarlo juntos… —Fareeha se quitó el hielo de la cara y lo puso sobre sus nudillos. Se le habían despellejado un poco mientras peleaba. Lena levantó la vista y se clavó en ella—. Por eso tienes que unirte a Overwatch, ¿no te das cuenta? Esto acaba de empezar y va a ir a peor. Si nosotros no luchamos… Si tú no luchas, cielo, ¿quién va a luchar?

***

Fareeha no tenía muy claro para qué valían aquellos sentimientos. Lo único para lo que parecían servir era para llenarla de inquietud y provocarle dolor de barriga. Hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza aunque estuviesen a mitad de junio, que le sudasen las palmas de las manos y se le trabase la lengua. Hacían que se sintiera estúpida. Hacían que se sintiera una extraña en su propia piel.

Suspiró, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con la sala común del Observatorio: Gibraltar, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. En su cabeza, la conversación que acababa de tener con Angela perdía sentido a marchas forzadas, como una palabra que, de tanto repetir, se vuelve extraña.

—Hey, Angela, me acabo de descargar un juego nuevo. Es de plataformas y creo que tiene partes de pensar, como esos que te gustan a ti. ¿Quieres probarlo conmigo?

Se había asomado a la habitación de Angela con precaución y había esperado dos o tres segundos antes de atreverse a hablar en alto. Su voz la hizo saltar en el sitio.

—¡Dios, Fareeha, me vas a matar del susto! —Angela se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó un suspiro—. No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.

Las mejillas de Fareeha podrían haber señalizado una pista de aterrizaje militar. Tragó saliva.

—Perdona. He… he llamado a la puerta antes de…

Angela se hundió los dedos en la melena rubia, aún agitada.

—Madre mía…

Oh, cómo quería desaparecer.

—Lo siento…

—¿Qué querías?

—Eh… Tengo un juego nuevo y…

—No puedo.

—¿…No?

—Claro que no. ¿Has visto todo lo que tengo que estudiar para el lunes? —Angela le señaló la pila de libros y cuadernos llenos de anotaciones furiosas que amenazaba con partir el escritorio en dos—. No puedo perder el tiempo con videojuegos, lo siento.

—Oh.

—Cuando acabe los exámenes, jugaré contigo todo lo que quieras, pero hasta entonces… Bueno, y ya veremos si entonces puedo. Después empezaré las clases prácticas y es probable que el doctor Pritchenko no me deje salir del laboratorio hasta agosto, por lo menos.

—Mmm… Ya.

Angela se volvió y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas.

—Juega tú. Ya me contarás si merece la pena. Y si necesitas ayuda con los enigmas, pregúntale a Jaime o a Chen.

—…Vale. Adiós. Que… te vaya bien.

—Gracias, Fareeha.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa rápida antes de volverse a su montaña de libros. Se los había enseñado en alguna ocasión; eran mucho más aburridos de lo que Fareeha esperaba. Le habría gustado ver heridas o enfermedades horrorosas, pero solo eran dibujos de todos los huesos, músculos y nervios del cuerpo humano, con todos sus nombres y partes distintas. Cuando había bromeado sobre lo tedioso de la tarea, Angela había sacudido la cabeza y había confesado lo mucho que le gustaba aprender todo aquello, y Fareeha había vuelto a sentirse ridícula y desubicada.

Así que, además de la desazón y la ansiedad, tenía un videojuego que se había descargado expresamente para jugarlo con Angela y que no le apetecía empezar por esa razón pero que al mismo tiempo tenía que probar o cuando ella le preguntase qué tal sabría que no lo había hecho. Por suerte, Angela tardaría varios días en salir de su habitación, al menos, así que podía dejarlo para más adelante. Lo que no sabía era cómo lidiar con sus emociones.

Al pasar cerca de la sala común recordó su guitarra. Como todo el mundo estaba de misión o haciendo cosas importantes, la sala se encontraba vacía. Fareeha cerró la puerta, conectó la guitarra al amplificador y se sentó en el borde del sillón más cómodo de la habitación. Probó a tocar un ritmo fácil para desentumecer los dedos antes de empezar a puntear uno de los solos que llevaba una semana practicando. Poco a poco, la concentración la ayudó a olvidarse de la decepción y el mal rato que había pasado con Angela, y la sensación de conseguir al menos algo de lo que se proponía logró aliviarla.

Cuando repasó el solo dos veces seguidas, trató de incorporarlo a la canción con fluidez, pero eso era más difícil.

—Eso suena como si estuvieran estrangulando a un gato, niña —dijo una voz áspera y burlona desde el balcón.

Fareeha dejó la guitarra y miró a Jesse con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres idiota —le respondió sin vergüenza alguna.

Eso solo le hizo reír.

—¡Vaya, cómo te pones, chica! —Jesse se pasó las manos por la camisa de cuadros, como si se quitase el polvo de la ropa—. Solo era una broma.

Fareeha entornó los ojos. ¿Cuánto llevaría en el balcón?

—Ya te han dicho que en la base no se puede fumar. Como se lo diga a mi madre, te va a echar una buena bronca —le amenazó en un intento de sobreponerse a su burla.

—¿Quién ha dicho que estuviera fumando?

—¿Para qué si no ibas a salir al balcón y no ibas a decir nada cuando me has oído entrar?

—Qué lista eres, niña.

—Me llamo Fareeha, imbécil.

—Vale. Fareeha.

Jesse arrastró uno de los taburetes de la mesa americana y se sentó en él con aire chulesco. Tenía la misma edad que Angela, pero hasta una niña como Fareeha se daba cuenta de que intentaba en vano parecer más adulto de lo que era. Se estaba dejando una barba ridícula —no tenía suficiente como para que le cubriera el labio superior— y siempre llevaba las mangas subidas para que se viera su tatuaje de matón de banda. A ella le parecía feo y vulgar. El día que pudiera tatuarse no escogería una calavera fea, sino algo bonito, como el de su madre.

—Venga, toca —le dijo mientras trataba de rozar la guitarra con la punta del pie.

—¿Para que te rías de mí?

—Que era una broma, joder.

—No digas palabrotas.

—No fumes, no digas palabrotas… Niña, pareces policía.

—Si eres parte de Overwatch, tienes que comportarte como un agente de verdad. Y es Fareeha. No soy una niña.

—No te pongas así. Toca, anda. No estaba tan mal, lo que pasa es que yo soy de otros clásicos.

—¿Qué clásicos? ¿Esos de hace ochenta años que no le gustan a nadie?

—Eh, ZZ Top no son tan viejos. Y sí que le gustan a alguien. A alguien aparte de a mí, quiero decir. Venga, toca.

Fareeha bufó, pero tocó. Jesse arrugaba el gesto cada vez que escuchaba su música o veía una de sus camisetas metal porque se creía más listo que nadie. Era de los que pensaban que sus gustos eran superiores a los del resto porque eran suyos y él jamás podía estar equivocado. Por suerte, a Fareeha no solía importarle lo que Jesse pensase de ella o del metal, pero le molestaba que se riera de ella… sobre todo porque de vez en cuando era majo y se apuntaba a ver pelis antiguas con ella.

Para su satisfacción, los puentes le salieron bien y apenas se equivocó en un par de notas. Tocó tan bien el solo que Jesse sonrió hacia abajo y aplaudió con gesto magnánimo.

—Si me gustara esa música del infierno, te pediría que lo grabaras para escucharlo.

—Te puedo pasar el disco, si te apetece.

—Si me gustara esa música. Que no me gusta.

Fareeha volvió a bufar y Jesse sonrió justo en el momento en que Gabriel entraba en la sala común.

—Estás mejorando mucho, Fareeha —dijo mientras se servía café frío en una taza—. Huele a tabaco. McCree, ¿has estado fumando otra vez?

—¡Qué va! —respondió él, incómodo en el taburete, y la miró de reojo en un intento de buscar su complicidad.

—Ha venido conmigo —dijo ella, sin saber muy bien por qué—. No ha fumado nada.

Gabriel sonrió sin enseñar los dientes ni alzar las cejas, como si no terminara de creérselo. Jesse bajó del taburete y se cruzó de brazos, hosco.

—Voy a la galería de tiro un rato —anunció Gabriel después de apurar la taza—. McCree, ¿te apuntas?

—¿Para humillarte con mi puntería? Siempre.

—Menos humos o te meto un puro por fumar en la sala común. Fareeha, ¿quieres venir?

Tensó la espalda, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le proponían algo así. Había husmeado por la galería de tiro y había cotilleado las prácticas desde lejos, siempre a varios metros de la línea que marcaba el límite entre la sala de tiro y la entrada. Su madre no le permitía pasar más allá.

—¿Qué? ¿Puedo?

—Claro que puedes —dijo él, y sonrió con sinceridad—. Bueno, en realidad es ilegal, pero si no se lo dices a nadie no seré yo quien cuente el secreto.

Jesse se crujió los nudillos.

—En América, las niñas aprenden a usar rifles antes que a sumar. ¡A ver qué puedes hacer tú!

Fareeha pensó en cómo su madre se había negado a escucharla cuando le había dicho que quería entrar en Overwatch. Había negado con la cabeza y le había asegurado que estudiaría una carrera y tendría una buena vida apartada de las armas. Sus quejas y objeciones habían sido acalladas una tras otra, hasta que su madre se había enfadado y le había dicho que ya no había más que discutir. Pensó en las veces que había soñado con aprender a manejar una pistola o un rifle, o incluso un martillo enorme como el de Reinhardt.

—Vale —respondió—. A ver qué puedo hacer.

Gabriel y Jesse la llevaron a la galería de tiro, donde droides no inteligentes se movían siguiendo un circuito prefijado. Jesse se había calado el sombrero de vaquero y había tomado su revólver de la consigna. Gabriel se había armado con sus escopetas y había puesto una en manos de Fareeha antes de conducirla a través de la línea que marcaba el punto de no retorno. Jesse había sido el primero en probar suerte, derribando a seis droides en una sucesión rápida de disparos. Sonrió a Gabriel con mucha sorna, e hizo un pequeño baile que a Fareeha le pareció ridículo pero que a él debió de parecerle la burla perfecta. Gabriel descargó las escopetas sobre tres de los droides hasta dejarlos prácticamente irreconocibles. Mientras que los droides de Jesse no tardaron en levantarse gracias a sus funciones de autorreparación, los de Gabriel necesitarían atención humana para volver a ser funcionales.

—Eso no vale —dijo Jesse—. Yo también podría reventar uno si me pusiera a darle al gatillo.

—Pues hazlo —respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa mordaz antes de volverse hacia Fareeha—. Vamos contigo. Nunca has disparado un arma, ¿verdad? —Ella negó con la cabeza. El corazón le latía tan apresuradamente como cuando se había atrevido a interrumpir el estudio de Angela—. Abre las piernas, pero no demasiado. Eso es. Sostén la escopeta con confianza. Tienes que dominarla, no dejar que ella te domine a ti. Recuerda que tiene un retroceso: si la sujetas con demasiada fuerza, te harás daño. Si dejas que salte en tus manos, perderás puntería y alguien podría desarmarte.

Fareeha inspiró y espiró. Tragó saliva. Calculó la distancia del droide y levantó la escopeta en su dirección.

—¿Así?

—Sí. Ahora aprieta el gatillo.

Obedeció y el arma rugió en sus manos. Los perdigones arañaron el brazo del droide y se incrustaron en la pared. Jesse soltó una risita.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, rápidamente.

—No pidas perdón; es normal fallar al principio. —Gabriel posó una mano sobre su hombro para indicarle que la rodearía con los brazos. La ayudó a colocarse y a sostener la escopeta y disparó con ella. Esta vez, los proyectiles acertaron en el blanco—. ¿Ves? Tienes que mantener la cabeza fría y calcular la trayectoria. El resto es memoria muscular. Inténtalo tú.

Fareeha suspiró. Levantó de nuevo la escopeta y disparó. Los proyectiles rebotaron en el suelo, dañando apenas la pierna del droide. Jesse se rio a carcajadas. Gabriel le incrustó el codo en el costado y lo apartó para volver con Fareeha.  
—No te pongas nerviosa y no le hagas caso a este imbécil. —La miró con aquella mirada amable que reservaba para ella, con la calidez brillando en los ojos oscuros—. ¿Sabes cuál es el secreto para no fallar? —Ella negó con la cabeza. Gabriel señaló al droide—. Tienes que recordar que es de los malos. Sé que te da miedo hacerle daño a otra persona, pero es de los malos, cariño. Si no le matas, hará daño a alguien que no se lo merece.

Fareeha frunció el ceño y asintió, seria.

Su siguiente disparo acertó al droide en el pecho. Gabriel le apretó los dos hombros.

—¡Eso es! Lo has pillado. ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?

—¡Sí!

Fareeha relajó los hombros y volvió a apuntar. Esta vez quería acertar al droide que se movía atrás y adelante, pero no sabía si conseguiría seguir sus pasos correctamente. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, igual que hacía cuando tocaba la guitarra.

Entonces escuchó el grito.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su madre entraba en la galería como una flecha—. ¡Gabriel!

—Ana… 

Jesse había empalidecido. Hasta Gabriel se había envarado.

—Te he dicho varias veces que no quería esto. ¡Te lo he dicho y no me has hecho ningún caso! —Se volvió hacia Fareeha, enfurecida—. Y tú también sabías que tenías esto prohibido, jovencita. ¿Por qué me has desobedecido?

—Ana, solo estábamos jugando —dijo Gabriel en tono conciliador—. No ha habido ningún accidente. De hecho, yo diría que lo lleva en la sangre, porque…

—Fareeha, deja eso ahora mismo y sal de aquí. Vete a tu habitación y espérame: tenemos que hablar. Y tú vete también, Jesse. Esto no va contigo.

Por muy chulo que quisiera ser a veces, Jesse no tenía valor para enfrentarse a su madre. Ni siquiera Gabriel podía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con expresión desencajada mientras seguía a Jesse fuera de la galería de tiro. Las cicatrices de su cara le hacían parecer aún más descontento.

—En menudo lío te has metido, guapa —dijo Jesse entre dientes al salir de allí—. No quiero estar en la piel de Reyes… y la verdad es que tampoco en la tuya. Tu madre me da miedo.

Fareeha se negó a darle la razón, a pesar de que le doliera la mandíbula de apretarla para evitar un llanto culpable.

***

_Si tú no luchas, cielo, ¿quién va a luchar?_

Fareeha apretó la toalla mojada contra su mano y torció el gesto.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? —Lena alzó las cejas, confusa.

—Lo haré. Cuenta conmigo. Me uniré a Overwatch.

Hasta oírlo de labios de Lena, Fareeha no habría creído que la garganta humana fuese capaz de soltar chillidos de alegría como aquellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que ni Angela ni McCree estaban en Overwatch cuando Ana llevaba a Fareeha a los Observatorios, pero la posibilidad de que coincidieran es demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.


	4. Cuatro

Fareeha llegó a Gibraltar tres días después. Arrastraba tres maletas enormes con ruedas mientras cargaba a la espalda con dos mochilas que hacían que pareciera una tortuga sobredimensionada. A pesar de que la temperatura era considerablemente más baja que en El Cairo, seguían estando en el sur de España a finales de verano, por lo que el sol las recibió con especial inquina. Por suerte, el trayecto hasta la zona de viviendas no era demasiado largo. Desde las oficinas, Winston se había ofrecido a acercarse al hangar en uno de los vehículos que utilizaban para transportar mercancías, pero Lena había asegurado que podían arreglárselas solas. Que Fareeha estuviera mudándose a Gibraltar literalmente y que ella misma tuviera que cargar con su equipaje y con la caja de la Raptora no le había cruzado por la mente hasta que se vio en la obligación de hacerlo.

—Podemos hacer dos viajes —ofreció Fareeha mientras Lena se cargaba las dos mochilas de los hombros con la dificultad añadida de llevar el acelerador cronal—. No tenemos prisa.

—¡Qué va, qué va! —Lena trató de apretar el botón que desplegaba las ruedas de la caja de la Raptora—. Esto no es… nada. —Sujetó la caja con la mano libre y clavó el pulgar en el botón mientras apretaba el gesto. La cara pecosa se le tiñó de rojo—. Solo tengo… que… apretar un poco más…

Fareeha dejó una de sus bolsas a un lado y apoyó el dedo en el botón hasta que el lector de huellas dactilares desbloqueó las ruedas y el asa de la caja, que parecía más bien un ataúd puesto de pie, solo que mucho más pesado. Lena se palmeó el muslo y se apresuró a sujetar el asa.

—No dejes que se caiga —le pidió ella mientras atravesaban la pasarela—. La caja está blindada, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—¡Sin problemas, capitana!

—Ya no soy una capitana.

Técnicamente aún lo era. Había alcanzado ese rango en el ejército egipcio antes de abandonarlo, igual que su madre. En Helix había llegado al puesto después del evento con la IA Anubis, solo para abandonar poco después. Empezaba a pensar que era un rango maldito, lo más alto que podría llegar jamás. Quería superar esa marca. Quería poner a prueba sus límites. 

Su jefa había aceptado su dimisión con reservas.

—Amari, ¿estás segura de esto? —le había dicho después de leer su carta de resignación. Había torcido el gesto y negado con la cabeza, como si pudiera ver con claridad el error de su decisión—. Helix necesita mujeres como tú.

—Lo sé —había respondido Fareeha con voz queda—. Pero otros me necesitan más.

—¿Qué otros?

Fareeha había mirado más allá del escritorio de su superior, a través de la ventana desde la que podían contemplarse los edificios más altos de El Cairo. A veces, Fareeha se salía levemente del recorrido de la patrulla aérea para sobrevolar el área y ver a su gente desde las alturas. Mientras el viento susurraba contra su casco, Fareeha había pensado en si, al verla desde abajo, algún cairota podría confundirla con una superheroína.

—Los inocentes.

Su jefa había sonreído en silencio. Había guardado la carta en su cajón y había rodeado el escritorio para estrecharle la mano desde cerca. Aunque su boca sonreía, sus ojos la taladraron.

—Ve y ayuda a esos inocentes. Y si cuando acabes aún te quedan ganas de trabajar para esta empresa, sabes que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos —le había dicho—. Ahora vete y dales la noticia a ellos. No será fácil encontrar a una capitana a la que respeten como a ti, ¿sabes?

El aire de Gibraltar era muy diferente al de El Cairo. Su ciudad natal olía a humo y a polvo, y al gentío que se arremolinaba en las calles de sol a sol. Aquí, el aroma del mar lo inundaba todo. Bajar por la cuesta que conectaba el hangar con la zona de vivienda fue una bofetada de recuerdos. Hacía al menos una década que no hacía aquel trayecto, pero reconocía cada paso, cada giro, cada bache. Siendo una niña, había tratado de cazar las lagartijas que se colaban en los agujeros de las rocas que flanqueaban el camino. Se había sentado durante horas allí para ver el trasiego de vehículos y transbordadores, soñando con vestir uno de esos uniformes azules y blancos que les sentaban tan bien a los agentes. Había tardes de verano en las que no quedaba mucho más que hacer, pero nunca se cansaba de ello.

La zona de viviendas era un compendio de módulos que conectaba a través de un paso elevado con la zona de operaciones. Visto desde fuera, aquel montón de cuadrados de metal recubiertos de placas solares no era demasiado bonito, pero una vez entraron Fareeha se sintió de vuelta en casa tras una ausencia interminable.

—Es raro que todo esté tan silencioso —dijo al subir al montacargas.

Lena dejó sus mochilas en el suelo y soltó un murmullo de alivio. 

—Sí, ¿verdad? Por las noches es distinto, con los ronquidos de Rein, Torb y Winston. A veces se complementan de tal manera que me dan ganas de aplaudir después de un movimiento especialmente intenso. —Fareeha se echó a reír y Lena hizo un mohín—. No te rías, cielo, ¡esto es muy serio! Espero que hayas traído tapones para los oídos.

—Me acostumbré a dormir en barracones en el ejército. No los necesito.

— _Crees_ que no los necesitas. Mañana me cuentas.

Lena le indicó cuál sería su dormitorio. Cuando la organización estaba en pleno apogeo, los cadetes debían compartir habitaciones, pero los agentes de alto rango tenían derecho a dormitorios individuales. Ahora que apenas había gente en el Observatorio, podían aprovechar para utilizarlos sin importar su cualificación. No eran habitaciones de hotel, precisamente: se trataba de cubículos en el que habían encajado una cama, un armario y un pequeño escritorio en el que Fareeha dudaba que le fueran a caber las piernas.

—Los baños están por ahí —dijo Lena con un brazo extendido hacia el fondo del pasillo—, aunque supongo que no te estoy diciendo nada nuevo. Mi habitación es esa de ahí. Si necesitas algo, incluso tapones para los oídos, no dudes en avisarme sin importar la hora que sea. Ah, y te recomiendo que esperes hasta después de las ocho para probar suerte en el baño. A Torbjörn le gusta peinarse la barba cada mañana después de la ducha y considera que el uso de un albornoz es totalmente opcional. —Le agarró el brazo y apretó con una expresión horrorizada—. De eso no se puede volver, Fareeha. De verdad.

Volvió a reírse.

—Trataré de evitarlo. Gracias.

—Hablando de duchas: creo que yo debería darme una. Me muero de ganas de que empiece a llover.

Fareeha no se atrevió a decirle que allí, aunque llovía más a menudo que en Egipto, no es que abundaran las precipitaciones precisamente. Dejó las mochilas sobre la cama y las maletas a un lado de la habitación y se sentó con un suspiro. Las paredes vacías le devolvieron la mirada. Aquel había sido el dormitorio de un agente de Overwatch del pasado, de alguien que había servido a la organización quizá hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ahora ella era la agente de Overwatch. Aunque hubiera tenido tres días para hacerse a la idea, cuando lo pensaba con detenimiento todavía parecía que le estuvieran dando un martillazo en la cabeza.

Saleh le había apretado el brazo al despedirse de ella, pero Tariq la había abrazado con lágrimas en los ojos. Fareeha le había palmeado la espalda en un intento de mantenerse entera.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti, capitana? —le había preguntado el mercenario con voz llorosa.

—Lo que quiere saber es si nuestro próximo superior nos va a motivar también invitándonos a cenar —había dicho Saleh con tono mordaz.

—¡No! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Cuánto te paga la competencia? —Tariq se había aferrado a su camiseta. Tenía las mejillas húmedas—. ¡Doblaré la oferta! ¡Tengo ahorros!

—Como sigas así voy a acabar llorando yo también, idiota —murmuró Fareeha.

—Yo siempre he sabido que eras demasiado buena para Helix —Saleh se cruzó de brazos—. Y este trozo de col también lo sabe. ¿Verdad, Saleh? ¿Verdad que vamos a ser adultos y a desearle lo mejor en lugar de intentar sobornarla con migajas?

—Verdad —había sollozado Tariq.

«Los voy a echar de menos. A ellos y a toda la unidad. Como a todos mis demás compañeros. Siempre.»

No podía quedarse embobada pensando en el pasado. Había venido hasta aquí para servir en Overwatch, como siempre había deseado, y eso implicaba arreglar su cuarto y convertirlo en un sitio habitable. Guardó toda su ropa y su calzado y colocó en los estantes que colgaban de las paredes las fotos de su padre y su madre. Guardó su caja secreta en uno de los cajones de debajo de la cama, entre la ropa de invierno, e hizo la cama con las sábanas limpias que encontró en el armario. Llevó la caja de la Raptora a la armería y, por último, se aseguró de que Lena hubiera terminado con la ducha para darse una. No quería presentarse ante sus viejos amigos apestando a mudanza.

Cuando apareció en la sala de operaciones, lo hizo vestida con más gusto del que solía: una blusa y pantalones de vestir, y zapatos con un ligero tacón. Para alguien como ella, acostumbrada a los pantalones de chándal y las camisetas desgastadas, aquello contaba como emperifollarse, pero como las primeras impresiones eran importantes y no quería fallar en esta prefirió no arriesgarse a pasarse de informal. A juzgar por las expresiones de Reinhardt y Torbjörn, quizá se hubiera pasado de lo contrario.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Esta es Fareeha? —preguntó Torbjörn con un gruñido—. ¿Quién le ha dejado subirse a unos zancos?

—¿Fareeha? —Reinhardt se levantó de la mesa en la que se sentaba tan deprisa que todo su contenido bailó la lambada—. ¿La pequeña Fareeha?

—¿Pequeña? —gruñó el ingeniero sueco, y escupió un bufido que hizo carcajearse a Lena.

Todo el pelo de Reinhardt se había vuelto blanco, lo que junto a la barba tupida podría haber llevado al error de pensar que aquel hombre estaba hecho un abuelo. Pero su altura y constitución aún resultaban temibles. Fareeha ya no era una niña a la que le dolía el cuello de mirar hacia la imponente figura del cruzado alemán, pero todavía se sentía pequeña a su lado. Sonrió, nerviosa, mientras Reinhardt se le acercaba con las manos en alto. Parecía dudar entre darle un abrazo u ofrecerle un apretón de manos, pero al final optó por algo a medio camino: cuando Fareeha aceptó su saludo formal, él tiró de ella y la rodeó con aquellos brazos como troncos.

—Oh, mírate. Estás preciosa —le dijo cuando se separaron—. Hasta te has hecho el tatuaje de Ana. —El nudillo de Reinhardt le acarició el pómulo. Su voz flaqueó y su ojo bueno brilló por la aparición de las lágrimas—. Si Ana pudiera verte ahora mismo, ¡qué orgullosa estaría de ti, pequeña!

Fareeha no pudo evitar tensar la boca.

—No estoy tan segura de eso. Seguro que se enfadaría conmigo al ver que estoy haciendo lo que nunca me permitió.

Reinhardt le palmeó el hombro con tanta fuerza que creyó que le había dislocado una clavícula.

—¡Tonterías! Nadie podría enfadarse teniéndote a ti por hija. —Le golpeó el omóplato y Fareeha contuvo una tos—. ¡Mira qué espalda! —Ahora le hundió la manaza en el hombro izquierdo—. ¡Mira qué porte! Este es un cuerpo de una guerrera, ¡claro que sí!

—Si sigues machacándola así, Talon va a enviarte una cesta de fruta en agradecimiento —gruñó Torbjörn, que aprovechó que Reinhardt se hacía a un lado para darle un abrazo más corto y menos intenso que el del cruzado, algo que ella agradeció—. Es un placer volver a verte, hija, aunque prefería cuando te tenía a la altura de los ojos.

Reinhardt soltó una risotada.

—¿Alguna vez la has tenido a la altura de los ojos, amigo mío?

Fareeha sonrió y le apretó el brazo con afecto.

—También es un placer para mí.

Winston, el científico gorila al que había visto por televisión pero no conocía personalmente, aguardaba detrás de Reinhardt con cierta timidez. Fareeha nunca había tratado con un gorila superinteligente, pero que llevase puesto un jersey y una bata de laboratorio ayudaba a confiar en él.

—Lena me ha dicho que la idea de llamarme fue vuestra —dijo mientras le tendía la mano, que el gorila sostuvo en la suya sin hacerle ningún daño, a diferencia de Reinhardt—. Gracias.

—N-no, ¡gracias a ti! —farfulló Winston—. No sabía si querrías unirte a nosotros después de tanto tiempo.

—Yo estaba segura —dijo Lena desde su espalda.

—Lena me ayudó a decidirme.

—Tengo entendido que eres piloto de las armaduras Raptora —dijo Winston—. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver una de esas de cerca.

—Sé manejarme con la serie del IV al VI. El último modelo es el mejor, sin duda.

—¿Compensaron el tirón de los propulsores? Los informes de pruebas que he leído decían que era una de sus principales desventajas.

—Sí, y añadieron un sistema de planeo mejorado. El gasto de combustible y el sobrecalentamiento son menores, así que el tiempo de uso se ha triplicado desde el cuarto modelo.

Winston se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz en un gesto interesado.

—¡Ah! Me encantaría estar presente durante el mantenimiento, si fuese posible. Los propulsores de mi traje están basados en los del Raptora Mark V; la verdad es que no me vendría mal un reajuste.

—Cuando quieras.

Torbjörn bufó.

—Los ingenieros de Helix no tienen ni idea de lo que es bueno. Volad, volad. Sois patitos de feria para mis torretas.

Lena bostezó sonoramente.

—Se suponía que esto era una bienvenida, no el preludio a una siesta —dijo con tono de fastidio—. ¡Menudas ganas de que llegue Jesse y los tontos tengamos algo de lo que hablar!

—¡No eres ninguna tonta, Lena! —se apresuró a decir Winston—. La falta de conocimientos de ingeniería no quiere decir que…

—¿Jesse? —Fareeha alzó las cejas—. ¿Jesse va a volver a Overwatch?

—Claro. —Lena sonrió—. Me ha dicho que ha estado aburridísimo trabajando solo estos últimos siete años y que se muere de ganas por reunirse con sus compañeros justicieros. No sé si estaba siendo sarcástico, por otro lado…

Fareeha suspiró. El corazón se le había acelerado ante la perspectiva de volver a reunirse con Jesse después de tantos años. Cuando ella había viajado a Canadá para visitar a su padre y había tratado de contactarle para tomar unas cervezas juntos, siempre había estado “demasiado liado acabando con los tipos malos”. Fareeha había empezado a sospechar que, después de la debacle de Blackwatch, el pistolero prefería dejar atrás su pasado y dedicarse a la vida de lobo solitario. Saber que no era así la alegraba muchísimo.

«Va a ser una reunión al completo. Sin Jack ni Gabriel, por desgracia. Ni mi madre. Ni…»

Miró detrás de Winston y de Reinhardt, por si acaso, pero no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Angela? Creía que también había respondido a la llamada —dijo en un intento de no dejar traslucir su decepción.

—Y la ha respondido —respondió Lena con los brazos en jarras—. Estaba avisada de que vendríamos hoy, ¿verdad?

—La última vez que he hablado con ella, hace… eh… —Winston se miró el reloj de la muñeca— diez horas, estaba trabajando en el laboratorio.

—Seguro que sigue ahí. ¡Vamos a por ella!

—No, espera —interrumpió Fareeha—. Iré yo. Así me familiarizo otra vez con las instalaciones.

Prefería un reencuentro tranquilo con Angela, si podía elegir. Le había gustado mucho conocer a Winston y volver a ver a Reinhardt y Torbjörn, pero sus reservas de energía para la socialización empezaban a agotarse y le apetecía un momento tranquilo solo con otra persona. Ya tendría tiempo de reforzar lazos con sus otros amigos.

El laboratorio se encontraba en el subterráneo bajo el área sanitaria. Fareeha se había atrevido a bajar muy de vez en cuando, porque Pritchenko y Torbjörn solían ahuyentarla cada vez que se la encontraban por allí. El primero decía que su presencia distraía a sus estudiantes (sobre todo a Angela, a quien seguía como un cachorrito) y el segundo la acusaba de intentar sabotear sus prototipos. Fareeha no podía negar que Pritchenko tenía razón, pero nunca había intentado romper ninguno de los modelos de Torbjörn. Solo… comprenderlos. Desmontándolos, en ocasiones.

Lo único que se escuchaba en aquellos pasillos blancos era su taconeo, que resonaba con fuerza ante la falta de actividad y ruido. Era rarísimo, como llegar a reflejarse en las ventanas que separaban los pasillos de las salas del laboratorio, oscuras y vacías. Solo había una, la del laboratorio de biología, que tuviera una luz encendida. Fareeha se aseguró de que no fuera una sala estéril antes de entrar para buscar a su vieja amiga.

Olía a desinfectante y a metal. No había nadie entre las mesas, donde se acumulaban microscopios, probetas y otras herramientas que ella no conocía. En la penumbra, un aparato cuadrado del tamaño de una rueda de tractor en el que parpadeaba una luz, y en la pantalla de al lado había unos datos numéricos incomprensibles para alguien sin los conocimientos necesarios. Pero eso era todo. Ni rastro de Angela.

—¿Hola?

Se preguntó si se habría cruzado con la médico, o si habría coincidido con uno de sus viajes al lavabo. Pero, tras girar sobre sí misma varias veces, reparó en el bulto del sofá, un ovillo cubierto por completo con una manta de la que brotaban unos mechones rubios. Fareeha se sonrió. Se acercó al sofá muy despacio, con cuidado de que su taconeo no despertara a la mujer que dormía, y se acuclilló junto a ella. No podía verle la cara, pero se la imaginaba. Había visto a Angela dormir tras una sesión agotadora de estudio o trabajo otras veces, cuando iba a buscarla en busca de atención. Solía contemplarla hasta que podía proyectar mentalmente su rostro relajado, con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, de los que salía un suave ronroneo. Una vez, Angela se había despertado justo cuando la observaba. Fareeha se había avergonzado tanto que ni siquiera sus piernas habían obedecido la orden de escapar mientras la adolescente pudiera pensar que se trataba de un sueño, pero Angela se había hecho a un lado y había alargado la mano para que se tumbase con ella. Su brazo en torno a la cintura, su respiración suave contra su pelo y su olor en la almohada la habían turbado tanto que ni siquiera había podido conciliar el sueño durante la hora siguiente. Había permanecido tiesa como un palo, sin atreverse a tragar saliva, y había escapado de entre sus brazos al primer signo de despertar de Angela, con la cara roja y la boca seca, y una fuerte sensación de imposibilidad.

Evocar aquello la hizo sonrojar incluso ahora, pero no tanto como cuando tenía trece años. Era una mujer adulta y había pasado de sobra la emoción de encontrarse entre los brazos de una chica atractiva. Ahora habría podido dormir a su lado sin problemas.

—Angela —murmuró, y apoyó la mano en lo que parecía el hombro del bulto. La médico estiró las piernas y con ellas la manta. Fareeha enarcó las cejas. No había cambiado nada. Un rápido cálculo le permitió saber que Angela tendría ahora treinta y siete años, pero no había ni una arruga nueva bajo los ojos o en torno a la boca. No parecía pasar de los veinticinco—. Angela, soy yo. Fareeha.

La médico frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos. Parecía confusa.

—¿Fareeha? ¿Ya estás aquí?

—Sí —dijo, y sonrió.

Angela se incorporó, visiblemente confusa. La coleta se le había desecho y la melena rubia le caía sobre los hombros en ondas extrañas.

—Pero no puede ser, aún faltan seis horas y me he puesto una alarma. —Se miró el reloj y torció el gesto—. …Una alarma que no ha sonado. —Soltó un improperio en alemán mientras Fareeha ocupaba el espacio que habían dejado sus piernas—. ¡Discúlpame! Estaba esperando a que acabase uno de los análisis que había programado. El plan era echarme una siesta rápida, darme una ducha y recibirte como Dios manda, pero esta puñetera alarma ha decidido no sonar y…

Fareeha se echó a reír.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Aunque me he preocupado un poco cuando he visto que no estabas arriba, con los demás. Pensaba que te habrías ido de misión a alguna parte.

—Oh, no, no… —Angela se frotó los labios con el dorso de la mano, ansiosa—. Con todo el trabajo que tengo por aquí, no podría haberme marchado aunque quisiera.

Se miraron mutuamente, como analizando el modo en que habían cambiado durante los años que llevaban sin verse. Habían sido trece, al menos. Después de que Ana le prohibiera entrar en Overwatch, Fareeha le había retirado la palabra y había procedido a evitarla en lo posible, lo que también incluía evitar los puntos de encuentro de la organización. A los diecinueve, Fareeha había decidido centrarse en terminar su carrera de ingeniería para poder servir en el ejército y comenzar su vida de adulta lejos de la influencia de su madre. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de echar de menos a Angela Ziegler.

—¿Puedo…? Bueno, ¿te importa que te abrace? —preguntó la médico.

—Claro que no.

Sentir su cercanía después de más de una década fue como volver atrás en el tiempo. La médico la besó en la mejilla y clavó los dedos en su espalda con una carcajada alegre.

—Dios, estás aquí de verdad. —Angela sonrió y sus ojos chispearon. No parecía a punto de llorar como Reinhardt, sino agradablemente confusa, como si conectar a la Fareeha adolescente que recordaba con la adulta que tenía delante fuese un feliz descubrimiento.

—Es raro, ¿verdad?

—¡Lo es!

—Nunca pensé que volvería a Gibraltar. —Fareeha sonrió también. El buen humor de Angela era contagioso—. Y tampoco que podría entrar en el laboratorio sin que nadie me echase por entrometida, en realidad.

—No creas que eso ha cambiado tanto. Me gusta trabajar sin nadie pisándome los talones. —El tono de Angela sonó severo, pero la médico le guiñó el ojo—. Pero por hoy podemos hacer una excepción. ¿Qué te parece? Aunque… casi son las siete. Debería darme esa ducha y prepararme para la cena. Reinhardt quería hacer algo especial.

—Claro. Podemos hablar en otro momento.

Se levantó y se rascó la nuca, levemente incómoda. Angela no pareció darse cuenta de ello; dobló la manta y la dejó sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sofá. Al terminar se volvió hacia Fareeha y sonrió de medio lado.

—Qué bien que estés aquí. Es casi como en los viejos tiempos.

Casi. Ahí estaba la clave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendría que haber escrito un fanfic de humor entre bros con Torbjörn y Reinhardt.


	5. Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He escrito un tercio de este capítulo borracha. Just sayin'

Echaba de menos la suave vibración de los aparatos del laboratorio. Los ordenadores, las centrífugas, los espectofotómetros, las cámaras frigoríficas. Aquel murmullo, lejos de incomodarla, la ayudaba a concentrarse en el trabajo. Era su manera de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, como la vibración de un tazón tibetano hacía entrar en trance y despejaba la mente para meditar. Algunos compañeros preferían poner música o la radio, pero Angela prefería sin dudar el runrún de los aparatos. Lo había añorado.

Sus últimos años habían estado dedicados a ejercer como médico en campos de refugiados o en zonas oprimidas, siempre a merced de los elementos y con las toses y voces de sus pacientes como única compañía. El viento silbaba entre las carpas de las tiendas de campaña y traía consigo el sonido de los disparos y gritos lejanos. A veces, sus pacientes se recuperaban y le apretaban el brazo afectuosamente, y la miraban con los ojos llenos de gratitud silenciosa. Otras, no se podía hacer nada más que paliar el dolor y hacer compañía a los que se iban para después enfrentarse a los que se quedaban solos.

Angela ni siquiera tendría por qué haberlo hecho. No tendría por qué haberse ido a trabajar allí.

Después de que Naciones Unidas y el Acta Petras le dieran el último mazazo a Overwatch, Angela Ziegler había recibido ofertas de empleo de todos los rincones del mundo. Nadie quería perder la oportunidad de llevarse consigo a una genio como ella. Se había graduado en medicina en la mitad de tiempo de lo habitual y había ejercido como médico e investigadora en Overwatch mientras se doctoraba dos veces. Probablemente fuese la persona viva con más conocimientos de bionanotecnología del planeta, algo que nada extraño si se tenía en cuenta que se había formado junto a los doctores Bogdan Pritchenko y Lisa Wu. Podría haber ganado tanto dinero como hubiera querido, o participado en las investigaciones que más le hubieran llamado la atención. Podría haber propuesto lo que hubiera querido y le hubieran llovido fondos públicos y particulares.

Pero había escogido los campos de refugiados, la lluvia y el viento. Había escogido servir antes que liderar. Se había cansado de ser una visionaria.

Al menos, hasta que Overwatch había vuelto a llamarla.

Angela terminó de pasar a limpio sus observaciones sobre los cultivos tipo C y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Los músculos de su espalda emitieron un crujido como el de las nueces al partirse, pero no le dio importancia. Mientras fuera capaz de mover el cuello sin sentir un cuchillo en mitad de la espalda, prescindiría de una visita al fisioterapeuta. No tenía tiempo para eso. Además, no había podido recavar referencias sobre los practicantes de la provincia, lo que le inspiraba cierta desconfianza. No se atrevía a confiar la integridad de su espalda a un desconocido.

Los restos del sandwich del almuerzo habían comenzado a oxidarse sobre el plato olvidado a un lado del escritorio. Angela recordó que lo había dejado a un lado antes de ponerse a revisar los cultivos B, horas atrás. Aunque no tenía apetito, supuso que su cuerpo agradecería las calorías, así que se lo terminó con la mirada perdida más allá de las letras que componían sus anotaciones.

Había echado de menos el laboratorio, sí. La labor de médico era grata y necesaria, pero no dejaba de estar incompleta. Alguien era herido o sufría una enfermedad y ella los atendía. Cerraba los vasos sanguíneos, suturaba la piel y el músculo. Identificaba síntomas, hacía pruebas y aplicaba un tratamiento. El paciente mejoraba o moría, y daba paso al siguiente. Era una labor que nunca terminaba porque siempre había alguien más a quien curar. La enfermedad era lo natural para un sanador. Por otro lado, el investigador buscaba la raíz de los problemas e intentaba atajarlos desde allí. Mediante la investigación, con la imaginación y el trabajo suficientes, se podía tratar a los enfermos antes de que sufrieran sus dolencias. Se podía eliminar la enfermedad, y con ella el sufrimiento.

—Eso no pasará nunca, cariño —le había dicho su padre con una sonrisa cálida cuando ella le preguntó, al ir a visitarlo a su consulta, que si tardaría mucho en ganar—. Esto no es un juego. Los juegos se terminan.

—Pero yo no quiero que la gente se muera. No quiero que te mueras tú, ni yo, ni mamá. No quiero.

Su padre se había reído y le había besado la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, pajarito. Eso no pasará hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, Angela entendía por qué le había dicho eso. Una niña no podía lidiar con la certeza de la muerte. Pero, durante mucho tiempo, ella había detestado a su padre por haberla mentido en eso. 

—Agente Ziegler, hay una llamada entrante para ti de parte de Winston —dijo Athena desde uno de los monitores generales.

Angela se frotó la cara e inspiró, apartando los recuerdos de su mente antes de contestar a la IA:

—Adelante.

El icono de Athena dio paso al rostro de su colega.

—¡Buenas noticias, Angela! El contacto con Mei-Ling ha sido un éxito. Ha aceptado volver a bordo, y Lena dice que llegarán a Gibraltar mañana.

Ella dio una palmada y sonrió.

—Eso es fantástico. Me encantará volver a trabajar con ella.

Winston se subió las gafas por el escueto puente de la nariz, sonriente.

—¡Parece que el viejo equipo va a reunirse de verdad! Después de los últimos dos rechazos, había empezado a desanimarme, ¡pero no todo es malo! Además, no tenemos por qué limitarnos a las viejas glorias. Tengo una lista de candidatos muy consistente, y tan pronto llegue McCree y pueda contar con él como reclutador, podremos ponernos a trabajar en las nuevas afiliaciones.

McCree había respondido a la llamada a la primera, pero no había especificado cuándo pretendía personarse en las instalaciones de Gibraltar. Debía de gustarle crear expectativas, si es que no le habían entrado las mismas dudas que Angela intentaba sofocar cada día y había preferido quedarse con su nueva vieja vida.

—Ya le conoces —dijo, como si aquel temor no fuera suyo—. Es más lento que el caballo del malo.

Winston rio.

—¡Tiene gracia que digas eso! Como va de vaquero de peli…

Angela forzó una sonrisa. Odiaba que le explicasen sus propios chistes, pero Winston era un trozo de pan que no se merecía aguantar su mal humor.

—No te preocupes por lo demás, Winston. Es cuestión de tiempo que la organización gane inercia.

El gorila asintió con orgullo.

—Claro que sí. Volveremos a hacer de Overwatch lo que era.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—No. Tenemos que crear algo mejor.

Cuando se despidieron, Angela supo que ya no podría seguir trabajando. Se había cortado su flujo de concentración y su mente había descubierto que se encontraba mentalmente exhausta. Por otro lado, había terminado con sus labores del día, así que era un buen momento para dejarlo y salir a refrescarse. Apagó los ordenadores y se aseguró de que todas las cámaras frigoríficas y de incubación estuvieran en marcha antes de devolver la bata a su taquilla —la única que alguien utilizaba, aparte de Winston— y subir al exterior. Eran las ocho de la tarde. Pronto empezaría a anochecer y los grillos sucederían a las cigarras, pero el suelo permanecía caliente y a Angela le gustaba sentarse sobre la roca de los acantilados para ver el mar. Tenía hasta un asiento predilecto junto a la torre de comunicaciones, uno especialmente plano donde podía estirar las piernas sin temor a despeñarse. 

«Si llevase puesta la Valkyrie, podría planear sin peligro aunque me acercase demasiado al borde», pensó antes de recordarse lo poco que le apetecía volver a ponerse aquel traje.

Al volver, le había pedido a Winston que le permitiera limitarse a la investigación: nada de trabajo de campo. No es que le desagradase ayudar a las víctimas como parte del equipo de respuesta rápida; no había gran diferencia entre curar a quinientos metros de la batalla o a cinco. Una bala perdida podía matarte igualmente. Ese no era el problema. «Necesitamos más personal, gente que esté dispuesta a asumir esa carga. Winston me dijo que por el momento estaría bien, pero no sé durante cuánto tiempo seguirá así.»

El estallido de unos propulsores la obligó a mirar arriba. En el aire, como una estela azul y dorada, Fareeha disfrutaba de las corrientes cálidas que flotaban sobre los acantilados. Angela sonrió y la siguió con la mirada. Era buena piloto: podía hacer giros cerrados en todas direcciones sin perder el control del traje, y durante un rato practicó sus capacidades como si intentase fanfarronear delante de ella. Su armadura Raptora tenía más maniobrabilidad que la Valkyrie. Se trataba de un traje de vuelo activo y prolongado, perfecto para patrullar y mantener a su piloto en el aire durante el tiempo que fuese necesario. A diferencia de la Valkyrie, estaba destinada para sujetos activos. Para soldados.

«¿Acaso Fareeha no es precisamente eso? ¿No se ha convertido en ello sin importarle el precio?».

Los propulsores de la Raptora volvieron a activarse y Fareeha salió catapultada en diagonal hacia ella, con las alas de metal extendidas y una estela de aire ondulante a su espalda. La sobrevoló a una distancia segura y adoptó una posición vertical para poder tomar tierra a veinte metros de ella. Se quitó el casco y se sacudió el pelo, húmedo de sudor. Le dedicó una sonrisa que Angela no pudo sino replicar. El motor de la Raptora palpitaba rítmicamente a medida que se enfriaba.

—¿Estas sola? —preguntó la mujer egipcia mientras se le acercaba.

—¿No ves a nadie más? —respondió ella, sin poder contenerse.

Fareeha se volvió como si buscase a un acompañante que le hubiese pasado desapercibido y Angela se dio cuenta de que no había sabido interpretar su sarcasmo. «¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? O más bien, ¿qué me pasa a mí?».

—¡Eh! —protestó Fareeha cuando terminó de caer—. No se me ocurría empezar la conversación de otra manera, ¿vale? Ya sé que no es el gancho del siglo, pero…

—Perdona, perdona. Sí, estoy sola. —Angela sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en el suelo de roca caliente—. Y sí, acepto tu compañía. ¿Lo he arreglado?

—Más o menos. —Fareeha hizo un mohín y se arrodilló a su lado. El olor a combustible quemado flotaba a su alrededor. Un mechón de pelo se le había pegado a la frente humedecida. Angela sintió el impulso de quitárselo, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Unos veinte años lejos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tomo el sol. Son mis veinte minutos diarios, ¿sabes? Los necesarios para que mi cuerpo sintetice vitamina D y así prevenir la osteoporosis, la diabetes y algunas enfermedades autoinmunes.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Un poco. —Angela se mordió el labio—. Pero lo de la vitamina D es verdad. Tomar el sol con moderación es bueno. —Alargó un dedo y presionó una de sus hombreras—. ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pasaba por el barrio.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—No me puedo quejar. ¿Y tú?

—La vitamina D se está sintetizando estupendamente.

—Bien.

—Eso es.

Intercambiaron otra sonrisa incómoda. Angela se hacía una idea de lo que cruzaba por la mente de Fareeha. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que habían puesto en práctica su amistad que ahora resultaba difícil encontrarle la inercia. Sus interacciones eran así, incómodas, como plastificadas. Recordaban que se tenían afecto mutuo, pero no la manera correcta de invocarlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que aún tuviesen cosas en común. Por lo que sabía, Fareeha había escogido una vía completamente opuesta a la suya. «O quizá no tan opuesta.»

—Ahora en serio —dijo Angela recogiendo las piernas para encararse a Fareeha sin que le doliera la espalda—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo? Es el primero desde que has llegado, ¿no?

—Oh, no. Es el tercero. Ayer y antes de ayer también di unas vueltas sobre el Observatorio. —Fareeha ladeó la cabeza y sonrió—. Supongo que no te has dado cuenta porque te pasas todo el tiempo ahí abajo.

Angela hizo una mueca.

—No hay nadie que venga a recordarme la hora del día.

Fareeha se tornó seria.

—¿Necesitas que haga eso?

—No, claro que no.

—No me importaría darme un paseo hasta el laboratorio a la hora de comer. Así podría llevarte conmigo a la sala común, para que te relaciones con el resto del equipo.

—Suena bien, pero no quiero que se convierta en una obligación. Estoy bien.

La soldado se hundió los dedos en el pelo y lo sacudió hasta que todos los mechones se le despegaron de la frente sudorosa.

—Oye, Angela, supongo que tiene que ser muy interesante lo que quiera que hagas ahí abajo…

—Tiene sus momentos.

—…pero he estado pensando y hablando con Winston y me he dado cuenta de que con tu traje Valkyrie y la Raptora podríamos convertirnos en una fuerza de combate imparable. He estado leyendo sobre su funcionamiento y creo que sería capaz de un vuelo sostenido si tiene un objetivo al que enlazarse. La Raptora, ya lo has visto, cumple los requisitos. —Fareeha enumeró con los dedos—. No solo tendría un potencial de combate aumentado gracias a tu bastón, sino que podría servirte como vértice superior para moverte por el campo de batalla a toda velocidad. Piénsalo: yo arriba y tú volando hacia los objetivos que necesiten tu ayuda. Habría que practicar las maniobras; por lo que me han dicho, estás más bien desentrenada con el Valkyrie, pero creo…

—Fareeha, no.

En los ojos de la otra mujer apareció un destello de decepción.

—¿No?

—¿No te ha dicho Winston que no voy a pilotar el Valkyrie? Voy a quedarme como jefa de investigación, no como médico de campo.

—Oh…

—Me he retirado de ese tipo de servicio. —Fareeha hundió la cabeza entre los hombros y la melena volvió a caerle sobre el rostro. Angela se sintió culpable al instante, pero la agitación ante su propuesta era más fuerte que el deseo de complacer a su amiga—. Ya habrá algún otro médico con el que puedas probar esas maniobras.

Fareeha recuperó la compostura y forzó una sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo. No pasa nada, de verdad.

Angela se levantó y se palmeó los pantalones. El sol había iniciado su declive hacia el horizonte, cada vez más rápido.

—Mis veinte minutos de sol ya han terminado. Creo que voy a terminar unas cosas y a retirarme pronto a mi habitación. Mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

—Claro. —Fareeha se puso en pie con un chirrido metálico—. Yo voy a quitarme esto. Gracias por la charla. ¡Hasta luego!

La soldado activó los propulsores y volvió al aire, sobrepasando los edificios de comunicaciones en lo que Angela dejaba escapar un suspiro que tendría que haber sido un gruñido de exasperación.

Las cosas habían sido sencillas cuando eran adolescentes. Había que atender a las explicaciones de sus profesores, hacer esquemas y tomar notas a toda prisa para después estudiarlo hasta que se le cerraban los párpados. Había un objetivo y había una manera de conseguirlo, y a Angela le sobraba la ambición y la constancia para ello. Había conocido a Fareeha cuando las cosas eran fáciles y no había callejones sin salida, ni giros que despertaban sensaciones a las que no creía ser capaz de enfrentarse. Había momentos de juego y momentos de estudio, y momentos en los que a Fareeha había que recordarle que no eran intercambiables. Ahora, la única que se enfrentaba al deber en línea recta y sin rechistar era Fareeha. Ella parecía haber olvidado cómo se hacía. Los papeles se habían intercambiado.

—Vaya tía, Fareeha, ¿eh? Es muy guay —le había dicho Lena mientras Angela la auscultaba antes de que viajase a Bangkok en busca de Mei-Ling.

—Lena, por favor, no hables.

—Vale. —Angela se esforzó en percibir su ritmo cardíaco y cualquier sonido extraño en su respiración—. Solo digo que me siento muchísimo más segura de Overwatch ahora que está con nosotros.

—Lena.

La inglesa se echó a reír.

—Perrrdón. 

Todo parecía en orden. Boca, nariz, ojos, oídos, corazón, pulmones… Para ser alguien que tendía a viajar a través del espacio-tiempo, Lena tenía una salud envidiable. Angela se quitó el estetoscopio y lo colgó de la pared. Mientras se vestía, Lena siguió parloteando sobre el que parecía su tema favorito desde que había vuelto de Egipto:

—Tú la conoces desde que era una niña, ¿no? ¿Cómo era? ¿Era así de… imponente?

Angela soltó una risita.

—Oh. No. Era una niña normal. Más inteligente y mejor educada que muchas, pero normal.

—¿Era así de melancólica, también?

—¿Melancólica?

—¿Así de distante, pero en plan molón?

Fareeha había llegado al Observatorio cuatro días antes y Angela no la había encontrado ni melancólica ni distante en ninguna de sus interacciones. Seguía siendo introvertida, quizá algo tímida, pero no triste o fría. Se había puesto colorada cuando Reinhardt había hablado de lo mucho que solía insistir acerca de su objetivo de unirse a Overwatch cuando era niña, había protestado cuando Torbjörn la había acusado de ser una mocosa cotilla y había charlado intensamente con Winston —hasta el punto de dormir al resto de la mesa— sobre los propulsores de su armadura. ¿Melancólica? ¿Distante? No debían de hablar de la misma persona.

—No te sigo.

—Igual es por lo que le ha pasado —dijo Lena mientras se abrochaba el acelerador cronal—. Lo de su chica y eso.

Angela parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Ay, mierda, ¿no te ha dicho nada? —Lena enrojeció—. Me cago en la leche… Pensaba que, como sois amigas, te lo habría dicho ella.

La médico se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

—¿Debería saberlo o debería esperar a que me lo cuente ella?

Lena se rascó la cabeza.

—Hum… Bueno, no sé. Lo ha dejado con su novia hace poco. Bueno, su novia la ha dejado a ella. En plan… irrecuperable. Y vivían juntas. Debe de ser un palo. Yo lo pienso y… Tía, no sé, sé que Emily me quiere y todo eso, pero, ¿y si…?

—Lena.

—Perdón. Igual no tendría que haber dicho nada, ¿eh? Es que me preocupa. No parece el tipo de persona que muestra sus sentimientos y se deja ayudar. Yo tuve que darle mucho la brasa para que habláramos _una sola vez_. —Lena puso los brazos en jarras y se sopló un mechón de pelo—. Desde entonces no me ha dejado sacar el tema y se ha mantenido siempre distante, siempre con algo entre manos para que no haya manera de tener una charla de mujer a mujer. Igual tú, que eres su amiga, puedes hacer algo por ella. Para animarla y eso.

«Quizás yo no sea capaz de animar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma», había pensado entonces, y lo pensó de nuevo ahora. «Quizás yo haya cambiado demasiado para pretender recuperar mis viejas amistades.»

Miró al complejo de comunicaciones, esperando durante un instante que la silueta de Fareeha se recortara de nuevo en el cielo pálido para volver a pedirle que se uniera a ella en una maniobra de combate, y repetírselo una y otra vez hasta que no pudiera decir otra cosa que sí. 

Pero no ocurrió. No supo muy bien por qué había albergado una diminuta esperanza.


	6. Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ha pasado un montón de tiempo, pero es que el verano no perdona! Ya veis que no he dejado la historia, es solo que escribo cuando tengo tiempo y me apetece.

Mei-Ling (o Mei, como preferían que la llamasen) era una joven encantadora. Lena la había acompañado en un tour rápido por el Observatorio para mostrarle las estancias más relevantes, como los baños y su habitación, y después la había llevado a la sala común para que se reuniera con el resto del equipo. Salvo a Fareeha, Mei conocía a todos los demás, pero aun así repitió el nombre de cada uno como si tratase de memorizarlo, sin dejar de sonreír. Había repetido el de Fareeha varias veces, hasta asegurarse de que lo pronunciaba bien, y se había interesado por ella sin mencionar a su madre ni una sola vez. Habían tomado café junto al resto del grupo hasta que Mei se había despedido para descansar, agotada por el viaje desde Tailandia. 

Fareeha aprovechó para trabajar un poco en su habitación antes de cenar. Winston le había sugerido que catalogase las amenazas identificadas hasta el momento para decidir cómo actuar al respecto, como habría hecho en Helix, así que pidió a Athena que le descargara en su ordenador todo lo que pudiera encontrar en Internet y en la base de datos de Overwatch. Estudió la información que aparecía en prensa sobre los últimos ataques terroristas y disturbios civiles. Consideró las agresiones robófobas más recientes y trató de relacionarlas con grupos organizados... y por si acaso investigó sobre apariciones de IAs rebeldes, como Anubis. No podía olvidar que los humanos eran tan peligrosos para los ómnicos como las inteligencias hostiles que los controlaban contra su voluntad.

Por último, repasó las grabaciones de la reciente incursión de Talon en el Observatorio y tomó notas sobre sus procedimientos, centrándose especialmente en el hombre conocido como Reaper. No solo sus habilidades resultaban impresionantes: había sabido dónde ir para acceder a los servidores de Athena y había intentado recavar toda la información sobre los agentes retirados de Overwatch que hubiera allí. Fareeha encogió una pierna y apoyó la barbilla en ella mientras la grabación reproducía los movimientos espectrales de Reaper a través de la sala del servidor. ¿Por qué Talon pretendía atacarlos ahora, años después de que la organización cesase su actividad? ¿Por qué no antes, cuando aún eran una amenaza para sus intereses?

El sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta la distrajo.

—Athena, silencia el reproductor de música. —El guitarreo frenético de _Dark Iron Demonhunters_ se desvaneció dejando un eco fantasma en sus oídos—. Adelante.

Angela apareció en el umbral cuando pulsó el botón que abría la puerta automática. Se había quitado la bata y solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y vaqueros, pero su pelo mantenía el moño descuidado con el que solía trabajar en el laboratorio. Fareeha bajó la pierna en un impulso, como si temiera que fuese a reprenderla por pisar la silla.

—Hola, ¿estás ocupada? —preguntó la médico mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta—. Me han dicho que te has perdido la cena.

—¿La cena? —Fareeha apretó los labios y se miró el reloj de muñeca. Ya eran casi las once; llevaba cotejando informes y revisando vídeos más de cuatro horas. Su estómago, como si acabase de despertar del letargo, rugió tan audiblemente que no pudo evitar ponerse colorada—. Se me ha olvidado por completo.

Angela se echó a reír.

—¿Y tú querías venir a recordarme la hora del almuerzo cada día? Si hubiera accedido, creo que las dos nos habríamos muerto de hambre.

—¡Eh! Si me hubiera comprometido a hacerlo, lo habría recordado sin dudar. Como solo está en juego mi estómago, no es lo mismo. —Se frotó los ojos con la base de las manos y contuvo un bostezo—. ¿Crees que habrán dejado algo para mí?

—Eso espero, porque yo tampoco he subido a cenar. —Fareeha volvió a bostezar y esta vez contagió a Angela, que sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa—. ¡No me lo pegues! Todavía tengo que seguir un poco más y no quiero que me entre el sueño. Vamos a buscar algo de comer antes de que me arrepienta.

La cocina estaba desierta y lo único que rompía el silencio era el rumor del lavavajillas. Fareeha echó un vistazo en la nevera y encontró un tupper con lo que parecía sopa de tomate y otro con albóndigas alemanas guisadas con cerveza. Metió el gazpacho en el microondas mientras Angela ponía la mesa. Cuando volvió para coger vasos y la jarra de agua, la médico se detuvo ante los platos de albóndigas. Se inclinó para observar el tupper que giraba en el interior del microondas y se volvió hacia Fareeha con una expresión en la que se mezclaban la incredulidad y una sorna infinita.

—Fareeha, ¿has… has puesto a calentar el gazpacho?

La egipcia se rascó la clavícula.

—¿…Sí? —Angela empezó a reírse y Fareeha frunció el ceño antes de identificar el nombre del plato—. Mierda. ¿Es esa cosa española que se toma fría? —Las carcajadas de la médico se volvieron monstruosas. Fareeha no tuvo oportunidad de avergonzarse; su risa era tan sorprendentemente intensa que no podía hacer otra cosa que reír con ella—. ¡Pensaba que era una sopa normal! ¿Quién demonios ha hecho esta porquería?

—Torbjörn. Le encanta.

—¡Torbjörn es sueco! ¡También le encanta ese pescado fermentado horroroso! 

Fareeha supo que no podría defenderse. Angela se sujetaba la tripa con las manos, rota de risa. En realidad no había sido tan gracioso, pero no iba a lamentar la oportunidad de ver a su vieja amiga tan relajada y feliz. Su encuentro del día anterior le había dejado una mala sensación; esto era una prueba de que no se habían convertido en poco más que conocidas, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

El microondas pitó y se detuvo. Fareeha sacó el recipiente humeante y lo olfateó.

—Cómete tú las albóndigas y yo me como esto —dijo mientras vertía el contenido en un bol.

—¡Pero si a ti no te gusta! —respondió Angela, que ya no se reía tanto.

—No me gusta frío. Quizá, caliente… —Cuando era niña, había odiado cuando los adultos lo cocinaban en el Observatorio de Gibraltar, aprovechando el buen tiempo y los ingredientes a mano. Su madre no solía obligarla a comérselo, así que se le había olvidado hasta su existencia—. Puedo imaginarme que es una sopa de tomate normal, solo que más ácida y… acuosa.

—Son un montón de albóndigas, Fareeha. Yo no puedo con todas.

—Pero no vas a comerte esto caliente, ¿no? No voy a dejarte sin cenar porque…

Angela metió uno de los platos en el microondas.

—Mírate. Con esa altura y ese cuerpo, seguro que necesitas el doble de calorías que yo. —Toqueteó un par de botones y el aparato se puso en marcha—. Comeré un par de manzanas después, no te preocupes. Así no me entra la modorra.

Caliente, el gazpacho sabía un poco mejor de lo que recordaba, que no era mucho. En el ejército había aprendido a engullir todo tipo de comida, le gustase o no, así que no tardó en acabarse el bol entero y pasar a las albóndigas. Reinhardt era un buen cocinero y desde que había llegado a Gibraltar no había perdido oportunidad de hacer demostraciones de la gastronomía alemana. A Fareeha le encantaban las salchichas, la cerveza y todo lo que estuviera asado o empanado, así que no tenía queja. En algún momento, Torbjörn tomaría el relevo y trataría de reintroducirla en el mundo de los fermentos de pescado y los embutidos gelatinosos. Comparado con aquello, el gazpacho caliente era un regalo de los dioses.

—No les cuentes nada de esto a los demás, ¿eh? —pidió después de masticar la primera albóndiga hasta que el sabor del ajo y el pepino desaparecieron de su boca—. Torbjörn se reiría de mí una semana entera.

Angela sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No pensaba hacerlo, descuida.

—Aunque probablemente se hayan enterado al oír tus carcajadas.

Aquello la hizo reír otra vez. Sus ojos chispearon.

—Bueno, es que has puesto una cara muy graciosa. Estabas muy segura de todo hasta que… ya no.

—Soy medio canadiense. La única sopa de tomate que merece la pena es la que va acompañada de sandwiches de queso a la plancha. Perdón por creer que el resto del mundo tiene buen gusto.

Angela se inclinó sobre el plato y sonrió de medio lado.

—A mí me gusta.

—No podías ser perfecta. 

Fareeha soltó aquello sin pensar, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta bajó la mirada para concentrarse en las albóndigas. Por suerte, Angela pareció tomárselo más como una frase hecha que como un cumplido.

—¿Cómo está tu padre, por cierto?

—Bien, bien. Trato de verlo una vez cada seis meses, pero charlamos todas las semanas por videoconferencia. Sigue dando clase, como siempre, aunque la rodilla le está dando guerra y quizá tenga que tomarse una excedencia para ponerse un implante y rehabilitarse como es debido. Yo le insisto, pero él no me hace mucho caso. No quiere pararse, dice que es el principio del fin.

—Me alegra saber que está bien. Recuerdo que era un hombre agradable, y te quiere mucho. —Se interrumpió. Su tono perdió su vivacidad inicial—. Creo que nunca te dije nada sobre tu madre. Lo siento mucho, Fareeha. Era una mujer increíble.

La egipcia se rascó la nuca. No estaba segura de qué decir. Desde que había recibido la carta en la que su madre le explicaba que no había muerto pero que prefería mantenerse alejada del mundo durante un tiempo, no había sabido cómo reaccionar ante las condolencias de sus conocidos. Solo le había contado la verdad a su padre después de hacerle prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Supuso que se lo debía. A pesar de que hiciera décadas que no estaban juntos, la noticia de su muerte lo había entristecido casi tanto como a ella. Había tenido que aliviar su pena aunque eso supusiera desvelar el secreto de su madre. Con los demás, aún tenía que fingir que la creía muerta.

Angela debió de interpretar su silencio como una muestra de dolor reservado. Dejó el tenedor a un lado y buscó su mano por encima de la mesa. Sus dedos cosquillearon su piel, cálidos y delicados, y Fareeha tuvo que contener un murmullo de sorpresa.

—Sé cómo te sientes. O quizá no lo sé, porque todo el mundo pasa por esto de manera diferente. —Angela parecía agitada. «Ojalá pudiera decirte la verdad y ahorrarte esto», pensó con amargura mientras la escuchaba hablar—. Tal vez tendría que haberte llamado cuando pasó todo, pero en ese momento no sabía… Nunca he sabido…

Fareeha se frotó la boca, incómoda. No podía dejar que siguiera intentando consolarla por una muerte que en realidad no había sucedido cuando Angela había perdido a sus padres _de verdad_ cuando era una cría.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Te lo agradezco, pero lo tengo bastante superado. —Se forzó a sonreír mientras encogía los hombros—. Son cosas que pasan. Tuvo una buena vida y… murió como quiso, ¿no? Haciendo el bien y todo eso…

La médico parpadeó, confusa, pero no dijo nada. El estómago de Fareeha dio un vuelco. Odiaba mentir y odiaba provocarle angustia a Angela, pero no podía contarle lo que había pasado, menos aún cuando Overwatch volvía a calentar motores. Se imaginaba que tratarían de buscarla y arrastrarla de vuelta a la organización. Si había querido alejarse de ella debía de haber sido por un buen motivo. Además, no estaba segura de querer compartir el Observatorio con ella. Aunque fuera egoísta, quería aprovechar la oportunidad para saber hasta dónde podía llegar sin que su sombra se proyectara sobre ella.

Terminaron la cena sin decir nada más y Fareeha recogió los platos y los dejó en la pila antes de aclararlos con un chorro de agua. Angela tomó un par de manzanas del frutero y le lanzó una, que alcanzó al vuelo.

—Hace buena noche. ¿Vienes afuera? —propuso después de darle un mordisco a la suya.

Fareeha asintió y la siguió a través de los pasillos desiertos hasta el exterior. La temperatura era muy agradable, fresca pero no fría. El aire olía a mar y podían escucharse las olas chocando contra los acantilados, decenas de metros por debajo. Fareeha estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Qué pena que sea tarde y no pueda darme una vuelta con la Raptora —murmuró de camino al asiento predilecto de Angela, cerca del borde del acantilado—. Volar de noche es una pasada.

Se sentaron a la vez, los codos casi tocándose. Fareeha cruzó las piernas y le dio un bocado a su manzana que estuvo a punto de dislocarle la mandíbula. Angela había dejado la suya de lado para mirar el cielo estrellado con las piernas extendidas sobre la hierba seca.

—¿Estás bien de verdad o solo estás fingiendo? —preguntó sin volverse hacia ella.

Fareeha se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué… Por qué lo dices?

¿Se olía lo de su madre? ¿Era tan perceptiva?

Angela se echó hacia delante y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, todavía sin cruzar la mirada con la suya.

—Lena me ha contado que hace poco que has roto con tu pareja. Dice que estás triste, pero a mí no me das esa impresión en absoluto. —Le echó una ojeada rápida antes de volver a centrar su vista en su manzana—. Supongo que no tengo derecho a interrogarte, pero me intriga. No sé si soy yo o eres tú. No sé si es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ya no te entiendo o… O quizá soy yo, que he olvidado cómo relacionarme con otras personas a un nivel tan cercano y me he vuelto desapegada y mezquina.

Fareeha tragó saliva. El secreto de su madre estaba a salvo, pero no se había imaginado que tendría que hablar de Saima aquella noche, ¡y aún menos que lo haría con Angela!

—Habría preferido que no dijera nada —murmuró en tono queda—. No quiero que se convierta en el cotilleo del Observatorio.

—Yo no se lo he contado a nadie y creo que ella tampoco lo hará. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer decírtelo, pero cuando has hablado de tu madre en la cena me has parecido tan… en paz. —Angela sacudió la cabeza, como si no terminase de creérselo—. Cada persona es diferente, lo sé, pero… 

—Mira, es una mierda, ¿vale? —Fareeha arrancó un puñado de hierba y sopló para esparcirla hacia delante—. Me han dejado y apesta, pero no es el fin del mundo. No hace falta hacer un drama.

—Lena dice que estás “melancólica”. A mí no me pareces melancólica.

Fareeha se sacudió el pantalón.

—No me sale estar triste contigo. Me das ganas de… estar contenta, supongo.

Angela sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Quiso poder volver atrás para arreglarlo y que sonase menos a la estupidez que habría dicho a los trece años, pero no había manera. De todos modos, Angela parecía aliviada.

—Incluso si es así, si alguna vez necesitas hablar o un abrazo, dímelo. Me paso muchas horas al día en completo silencio o hablando con máquinas, ¿sabes? Al final acabas creyendo que no eres capaz de interactuar con otras personas. —Frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el mar. Cuando habló, era más como si lo hiciera consigo misma que con ella—. Al final parece que no te importan. Pero… me importáis.

—Ya sé que te importamos. Eres médico y una de las personas más generosas que conozco —se apresuró a responder. ¿Por qué tenía Angela esa imagen de sí misma? No se le ocurría algo más extraño que eso—. Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a buscarme. Ahora entiendo por qué lo has hecho. 

Angela asintió y dio otro mordisco a la manzana. Fareeha hizo lo mismo. En tres bocados no le quedaba más que el troncho, que lanzó acantilado abajo para que se lo terminasen los peces. Se chupó los dedos, pegajosos por el jugo, y se los secó en el pantalón.

—¿Te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Mei? —preguntó Angela, a la que aún le quedaba un buen trozo de manzana—. ¿Te han contado de dónde viene?

—¿De China?

—Sí, pero… Dónde ha estado los últimos años y por qué. 

Fareeha suponía que “estudiando el clima en la Antártida” no era la respuesta correcta, así que esperó a que Angela se lo explicara.

—Hace diez años, un grupo de científicos de Overwatch viajó al Polo Sur para recavar información sobre el cambio climático. Mei estaba entre ellos. Se les echó encima una tormenta que duró varias semanas, así que decidieron entrar en hibernación para ahorrar energía y víveres. Cuando despertó, Mei estaba sola. Habían pasado nueve años y todos sus amigos estaban muertos.

—Dios, ¡qué horror!

Angela asintió.

—Recibió el mensaje de Winston y salió hacia otros puestos científicos en busca de ayuda. Nos contactó hace una semana, tras volver a la civilización. Estaba deseando volver con nosotros para continuar con su trabajo.

Fareeha tragó saliva.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? 

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Cuando Winston me contó lo que había pasado, me… me afectó bastante. —Suspiró, nerviosa, y sacudió la cabeza—. Había algo en esa historia que me recordaba a mí misma. Me imaginé en su posición, despertando a solas mientras todos los demás estabais muertos, sin nada que pudiera hacer y… —Estaba temblando ligeramente. Fareeha se mordió el labio y posó la mano en su hombro con timidez. Angela no reaccionó al contacto ni para bien ni para mal—. No quiero que eso ocurra. Mientras esté en mi mano, haré todo lo posible por ayudaros, por… por salvaros. —Se volvió hacia Fareeha y apretó su mano con la suya—. No quiero irme a dormir como si nada malo fuese a ocurrir y dejaros de lado. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Desde luego que lo entendía. Después de una década sin hablar con su madre, había recibido una llamada de Jack Morrison en la que le decía que jamás podría hacerlo de nuevo, quisiera o no. Todo el resentimiento y la rabia, la tristeza y la nostalgia… Todo lo que sintiera por ella, todo lo que le habría gustado poder decirle… Todo había dejado de importar. En aquellos días, Fareeha había sentido un dolor afiladísimo, tan fuerte que había llegado a pensar que la partiría en dos. Se había sentido idiota por haber dejado que se perdieran todos esos años juntas por algo que tampoco era tan importante, visto en perspectiva. Por eso se había tatuado el ojo. Había sido una expresión de luto y remordimiento, y respeto y orgullo. Y había dolido como el infierno.

«Pero al menos yo sí he tenido una segunda oportunidad. Mi madre sigue viva. Aún podemos reparar esto, un día».

¿Era eso lo que Angela trataba de hacer con ella ahora?

—Hey, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. —Giró la mano para estrechar la de la médico—. Sé lo que quieres decir y te lo agradezco. Aún te considero mi amiga, ¿vale? Cuento contigo.

Angela aún parecía temblorosa y a punto de llorar, pero sus palabras sirvieron para que sonriera de oreja a oreja. «¿Qué te ha pasado, Angela? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?», pensó con tristeza.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó la médico.

Fareeha sonrió.

—No tienes por qué pedirme permiso cada vez, ¿sabes?

—No sé, Fareeha. Cuando eras pequeña siempre parecías muy incómoda con el contacto físico…

Se envaró.

—Ya, bueno, pero eso era porque era un poco pava y…

Angela se echó a reír.

—¡Esa, esa es la cara! Me encanta cuando pones esa expresión.

Aquello solo hizo que se tensara más. Fareeha evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—P-puedes darme un abrazo siempre que quieras, de verdad. No me importa. ¡Me gusta! Es solo que no suelo ser la primera en…

Angela dejó la manzana a un lado y le echó los brazos al cuello. El balbuceo de Fareeha se interrumpió de inmediato; el olor de Angela lo inundaba todo. Se lavaba el pelo con un champú de frutas que apenas enmascaraba el aroma de su cuello y su piel. Eso apenas había cambiado. Si cerraba los ojos, era como cuando tenía trece años y conseguía estar en el momento y lugar oportunos para que la Angela de diecisiete años, también pava pero más dada a las muestras de cariño físico, se lanzase a estrujarla entre los brazos. Sus rodillas habían temblado y su conciencia había amenazado con abandonarla, como si aquello fuese más propio del mundo de los sueños que de la realidad. Su mente, una vez había decidido permanecer activa, había procedido a memorizar todos los detalles a su alcance. El olor, el roce suave de su mejilla contra la suya, los bultos blandos de su pecho contra el suyo, que apenas despuntaba. 

Solía terminarlo con un beso en la sien o en la mejilla, y esta vez no fue distinto. Cuando recordaba lo cerca que había estado su boca de la suya, o la maravillosa intimidad que era el toque de unos labios que no fueran los de sus padres en su piel, la euforia la devoraba. A los treinta y dos, Fareeha había dado y recibido besos de sobra para que perdieran su poder místico. Y, sin embargo, aquella vez fue casi como las primeras. No supo si se debía a la intensidad de la charla previa o a que Angela había invocado a la niña Fareeha con su recordatorio, pero su corazón se aceleró tanto que temió que pudiera percibirlo.

—Gracias —dijo Angela cuando se separaron—. No sabía cuánto necesitaba esto hasta que lo he hecho.

Fareeha no supo qué responder. Estaba segura de que si decía algo rebasaría alguna línea o metería la pata, así que se limitó a enseñarle el pulgar y a sonreír.

De repente hacía mucho calor.


	7. Siete

Fareeha abrió y cerró la boca, y movió la mandíbula a izquierda y derecha para destaponarse los oídos. En la cabina del transporte había un zumbido inquietante cuyo origen no conseguía adivinar, pero que se había instalado entre sus sienes como una jaqueca taladrante. En ocasiones sufría de ellas. Angela le había dado una caja de pastillas para atajar el dolor antes de que se volviese insoportable, pero prefería no tomárselas antes de entrar en acción, por si la dejaban amodorrada. Algo le decía que necesitaría todos sus sentidos a punto una vez aterrizasen en Numbani.

—¿Quieres un chicle? —preguntó Lena mientras le tendía un paquete de colores que desprendía un fuerte olor a frutos silvestres—. Va genial para los oídos.

Fareeha tomó una lámina con dos dedos y la desenvolvió sin dejar de lado el libro electrónico. Se la metió en la boca con un asentimiento.

—Gracias.

La pistolera inglesa tamborileó sobre sus rodillas con una sonrisa de excitación, eléctrica. Miró hacia la cabina, donde Torbjörn vigilaba el piloto automático mientras bufaba y bebía café, y se volvió hacia Winston, que leía mientras se rascaba una oreja. Se removió en el asiento, cambió los pies de posición y se inclinó hacia delante… para después volver a pegar la espalda en el asiento y juguetear con el broche del cinturón de seguridad. Fareeha hizo ademán de volver a la lectura, pero tan pronto bajó la mirada, Lena empezó a hablar:

—Esto no es nada justo, ¿sabéis? A vuestro lado cualquiera diría que soy una novata, nerviosa y excitada por la misión. Claro, como soy la única que ha vivido como civil todo este tiempo…

—Es normal que estés nerviosa, Lena —dijo Winston—. Nadie te está juzgando.

—Bueno, yo sí que la estoy juzgando —respondió Torbjörn desde la cabina—. Este no es un silencio incómodo, chica, no hace falta que lo rellenes con tu parloteo.

—Ah, ya claro que sí, señor Defensor de Boklovo. Mientras tú luchabas contra robots gigantes, yo estaba tirada en el sofá, viendo culebrones.

—Nadie te obligaba a ver culebrones —murmuró Winston sin levantar la mirada del libro electrónico—. Podrías haberte mantenido en acción de otra manera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Uniéndome a una compañía de mercenarios? —Lena hizo una pedorreta. Luego miró a Fareeha y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros—. Bueno, ni que fuera algo malo. No es como si… No quería decir…

—No me ofendo —dijo Fareeha con un suspiro.

—El caso es que todos vosotros habéis tenido algo de acción últimamente. Fareeha con Helix, Torbjörn como freelancer y tú, Grandullón… ¡A ti te han enviado la acción a la comodidad de tu casa! ¡No es justo!

—Supongo que no querrías que pasara nada malo en Londres… —dijo el gorila con tono de reproche—. No te habrás olvidado de lo que ocurrió hace siete años.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No quería decir eso. —Lena gruñó exasperada—. Dios, solo estoy… impaciente.

—Ahorra energías, no vaya a ser que ese cacharro de falle cuando más lo necesites —le dijo Torbjörn con una risa entre dientes—. Si el informe es correcto, vas a hartarte de acción en cuanto toquemos tierra.

Fareeha no había sido tan inocente de pensar que su estancia en Overwatch sería tranquila, pero ver el Observatorio tan vacío durante semanas casi le había convencido de ello. Era como volver a sus vacaciones de la infancia en su querida base de Gibraltar, solo que con permiso para practicar en la galería de tiro y sin que Jesse le gastase bromas pesadas en cuanto le daba la oportunidad. El aviso de un informador había transformado la modorra cálida y despreocupada por una ráfaga de cafeína y entusiasmo. Talon se preparaba para dar un golpe en Numbani. Concretamente, pretendía asaltar la exposición del Museo de la Herencia de Numbani sobre Doomfist, el infame villano al que el propio Winston había derrotado y puesto entre rejas años atrás. Sabían que el guantelete de Doomfist, la pieza principal de la exposición, era una pieza importante por su valor simbólico. Por qué pretendían robarla después de tanto tiempo, con su heredero actual en prisión, era un misterio. Pero si había una oportunidad de frustrar sus planes y poner en marcha la maquinaria de Overwatch una vez más, no podían perderla.

Además, iba a ser su primera misión como parte del equipo. Aunque Lena fuese la única que demostraba su entusiasmo y nerviosismo, Fareeha sentía una comezón continua en el pecho.

«Mi oportunidad para hacer justicia… o para demostrar que en su lugar no soy lo que buscan».

No, no podía pensar eso. Se había entrenado durante décadas para convertirse en agente de Overwatch. No había vuelta atrás.

Fareeha había ido a ver a Angela después de que Winston los hiciera llamar para darles la información y se decidiera que Torbjörn, Lena y ella conformarían el equipo más adecuado para enfrentarse a esa amenaza. La médico había escuchado el informe sin hacer apenas comentarios, atenta pero fría. Mientras que Lena casi se había subido a la mesa de la alegría, ella había permanecido inmóvil, casi indiferente, y había vuelto al laboratorio tan pronto habían cerrado la sesión. Ni Reinhardt ni Torbjörn habían mostrado preocupación por su actitud. Winston, por lo general tan metido en su papel de coordinador, no había abierto la boca. Mei había sido la única que parecía haber percibido su reserva.

—¿Crees que le pasa algo a Angela? —le había preguntado mientras salían juntas de la sala de reuniones, dando dos pasos por cada una de sus zancadas. Fareeha se dio cuenta y aminoró la velocidad, de modo que la climatóloga no tuviera que correr pegada a sus talones—. Sé que está muy ocupada, pero la he notado especialmente…

—Lo sé.

El sonido vibrante de los parpadeos de Lena la alertó a tiempo para que pudiera apartarse y dejarle el camino libre. Fareeha creyó oír algo que decía _ohDiosohDIOStengoquedECIRSELOAEMILY_ antes de que una estela azul las adelantara por la derecha y se esfumara pasada la puerta que llevaba al área de viviendas.

—Tal vez deberías ir a preguntarle si está bien —dijo Mei, una vez reanudaron la marcha—. Creo que tú eres su amiga más cercana.

Fareeha soltó una risa nerviosa, que más sonó a balbuceo.

—¿Tú crees? Quiero decir… —Se irguió—. Sí, debería. Es decir… Lo haré.

Mei asintió con una sonrisa.

—Llevo aquí solo una semana, pero se me da bien calar a la gente. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Fareeha encogió los hombros otra vez sin querer. Le daba miedo cuando la gente decía eso; nunca sabía qué habrían leído en ella.

—Angela se pasa el día trabajando en el laboratorio. Cuando para, es para comer contigo o salir a pasear por los acantilados. —Mei se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. Además, te mira con mucho afecto. Lena me ha contado que os conocéis desde que erais adolescentes.

—Bueno, sí, es verdad que somos amigas. —Lo que no se imaginaba es que fuera su amiga más cercana. Eso sonaba más propio de Reinhardt, Torbjörn o incluso Lena. Había compartido cientos de misiones con ellos. En cambio, ¿qué había tenido con Fareeha, más que la torpe amistad que pudiera existir entre una cría de trece años y una chica de diecisiete?—. Veré qué puedo averiguar.

Había bajado al laboratorio, pero no la había encontrado. Athena le dijo que había entrado en su habitación hacía un rato, algo extraño siendo la hora que era; Fareeha llamó un par de veces a la puerta y esperó sin respiración por una razón que no llegaba a comprender. Angela abrió la puerta sin decir una palabra y la miró de hito en hito, confusa. Fareeha cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—¿Estás bien? —balbuceó directamente en su cara.

Los labios de Angela, hasta entonces fruncidos en una línea recta, se curvaron en una sonrisa leve. Sus párpados se relajaron, pero no lo suficiente. La tirantez que había dominado su rostro durante la sesión informativa aún lo permeaba.

—Claro que sí.

Fareeha posó la vista en las ojeras que enmarcaban su mirada, tan profundas como siempre. Varios mechones rebeldes habían escapado de su coleta baja y se encrespaban sobre su rostro, sin orden ni concierto. Aunque contase edad suficiente para tenerlas, no había arrugas en torno a sus ojos o su boca, ni siquiera en su versión más cansada. Porque estaba agotada. Triste y exhausta, y peleando por parecer lo contrario, aunque sin fuerzas para que su mirada perdiera esa dureza al menos un poquito. Fareeha sintió el deseo irrefrenable de apartarle el pelo de la frente y atraerla hacia ella, de posar su cabeza agotada en su pecho para que se recuperase de las noches de sueño insuficiente y de lo que fuera que causara esa apatía. Se imaginó cómo sería tumbarse a su lado, solo tumbarse, y acariciarle la espalda hasta que se aflojase toda la tensión que acumulaba. Besarle el pelo mientras dormía, aspirar su aroma a frutas. Eso es lo que habría querido que alguien hiciera con ella cuando Saima se había marchado y la casa se le había caído encima. Alguien especial y cercano, alguien como Angela.

Pero no lo hizo, por supuesto.

—No… no me lo creo mucho —dijo, con la mirada clavada al suelo y la mano en la nuca—. No he venido aquí para que me digas lo mismo que les dices a los demás, sino porque de verdad quiero saber si estás bien. Y, como creo que no lo estás, me gustaría saber si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.

Angela la tomó de las mejillas.

—Eres un cielo, ¿lo sabías? —Por un instante, su voz se volvió dulce y aterciopelada, como cuando eran adolescentes y ella conseguía atrapar su atención con algún comentario especialmente inteligente—. Sí que lo eres.

Sus pulgares le acariciaban los pómulos. Fareeha quiso erguirse y fingir que el toque no le hacía temblar las rodillas ni un poco, pero su cercanía y su cariño eran adictivos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—No estoy bien, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme. —La caricia terminó como había llegado. Angela se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. No te preocupes por mí. Vuela, acaba con los malos y salva el mundo. Haz lo que sabes hacer, Fareeha.

Ella tragó saliva. Los pies y los brazos de Angela estaban cruzados. Su pose, aunque relajada en apariencia, era demasiado tensa.

—¿No vas a venir? Aunque no te pongas el Valkyrie, necesitamos un médico de campo.

—He tenido campos de sobra. Ve tú, que todavía te quedan energías. —Se separó de la pared y apoyó el dedo en el botón que cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Antes de pulsarlo, su sonrisa forzada cayó para dar paso a una expresión de gratitud—. Hablaremos en otro momento, tal vez. Aunque no lo creas, esto significa algo.

Fareeha solo había tenido un par de horas para preparar su equipo, la Raptora y un pequeño equipaje que esperaba bastase para lo que fuese a durar la misión, pero no había podido quitarse a Angela de la cabeza hasta hacía un rato, cuando había decidido que sería mejor leer un poco para relajarse de cara a su primer enfrentamiento con Talon. Lo había conseguido hasta que Lena se había puesto a protestar en voz alta. Ahora, al menos, las payasadas de la inglesa eran suficientes para distraer su atención.

—Oye, Winston —dijo después de discutir un rato con Torbjörn sobre quién era mejor piloto, ella o el sistema automático—, ¿qué temperatura hace en Numbani?

—De acuerdo al último parte, treinta grados. Treinta y dos cuando lleguemos.

Lena suspiró.

—Un poco mejor que El Cairo… pero no mucho mejor. —Se dejó caer otra vez en el asiento—. Al menos, espero tener tiempo para acercarme al concierto de Lúcio. Le he prometido a Emily que intentaría conseguir su autógrafo.

—¡Ni conciertos, ni conciertas! —gruñó Torbjörn—. ¡No hay tiempo para tonterías!

Lena se volvió hacia Fareeha y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eso lo dice porque no sabe lo genial que es Lúcio; él prefiere esa música horrible de aullidos y gritos suya.

—Son aullidos y gritos, pero no es una música horrible. De hecho, es bastante interesante, pero dudo mucho que la gente de tu edad sepa apreciar el buen metal nórdico…

—A mí sí que me gusta —dijo Fareeha.

—¿El nuevo o el viejo? —preguntó el ingeniero con suspicacia.

—Ambos.

En la mirada de Torbjörn apareció un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Sin decir una palabra, el ingeniero sueco se volvió para pulsar unos botones en el panel holográfico de la cabina.

—OH, NO, TORBJÖRN, NO —alcanzó a gemir Winston antes de que los alaridos desgarradores de _Blooddiggers_ resonaran por todo el transporte.

—DIOS, POR QUÉ —chilló Lena, revolviéndose en el asiento mientras trataba de pegar las rodillas a sus orejas.

Fareeha dejó el libro electrónico sobre el asiento de al lado, miró a Torbjörn y comenzó a cabecear.


End file.
